Sweet Surrender
by Sweetwaterspice
Summary: "Soon, her body relaxed. I was certain I could spend all day holding her like this. America was everything I had dreamed of. She was perfect. Our life was perfect. What could possibly go wrong?" Maxon and America have the perfect marriage or is it? The lines between loyalty and friendship will be tested. Will Maxon and America overcome this obstacle to save their marriage?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello, Faithful Readers and to those of you who are new to my stories, Welcome! Come inside, take a seat.**

 **This new storyline focuses on a problem that creeps into Maxon's and America's blissful marriage. Realistically, no marriage is perfect but can something seeming so innocent cause a major rift between our favorite couple? This issue will test the lines between loyalty and friendship. How will Maxon and America handle this? Will their marriage fall apart or will they come together in one** ** _Sweet Surrender_** **? Follow this latest tale to find out!**

 ** _WARNING!_** **This story is rated for (MA) only! This chapter contains graphic sexual content and language. If you do not like to read this sort of story/genre or are easily offended please go read something else. You have been WARNED! To all others, please proceed and...**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _~Sweetwaterspice_**

* * *

 **Sweet Surrender**

 **Chapter One**

 ** _~Maxon_**

The early morning rays seeped through the curtain of the balcony door, urging me to wake from a sweet slumber to greet another day. It would be busy today and I wasn't looking forward to it. My agenda was already crammed with meetings and paperwork, budget talks and debates over social issues. I sighed wishing it was a day off instead. I could spend it alone with America, maybe on a picnic or just a day in bed. As inviting as those thoughts were, I knew there was no way I could pull it off, not today. I had to go to work. I sighed once more.

That sigh though, turned into a smile feeling the naked body of my wife, snuggled tight against me. And what a body it was. This body, so warm and so pleasurable, an exquisite form of mounds and curves; a body I had the privilege of enjoying in the most intimate ways. A body that drove me mad every time we made love and that even now, as she slept, sparked a morning's hunger, my manhood beginning to swell against her bare bottom. I raised a brow. It would be the perfect way to start my busy day.

I slid my open palm over to her flat stomach, feeling the slow rise and fall of her breath. Her hair always smelled so good, her skin always so silken soft. I took a deep breath behind her ear, inhaling the faint scent of her perfumed skin and hair. My lips brushed over her shoulder, kissing her softly as my hand now roamed over her hip, pushing the sheets down to caress her shapely, outer thigh.

It didn't take much for America to get me up. It was so damn easy for her it was rather shameful. Some days, all she had to do was give me that look with those bewitching blue eyes; that silent, telling look that spoke of heat and want and need and I was ready to go. Our sex life was extremely active and more than satisfying. This certainly didn't come as a surprise to me. After all, she had this powerful effect on me since the days of the Selection. Truth be told, she had been the only one out of all 35 to have stirred that deep ache inside my trousers and had I been bolder, I would've made love to her on several occasions. Had I known the pleasure she would bring, I might have, all things considered.

Nibbling on her earlobe, kissing behind her ear was a favored stimuli that, now in my experience, never failed to bring her to life. And as I laid several feathered kisses on her at this very moment, aiming to wake my beautiful queen, wishing to revel in her luscious sex first thing this morning, I knew I would be rewarded with the same result - damn great sex. I nudged her bottom with my semi-hardened cock as my desire increased. She stirred, moaning a little as if that move breathed a different life into her. Damn, that sent a flow of blood straight to my appendage and I felt myself increase in size instantly.

Feeling her body come alive was like an adrenaline shot coursing my own body. The hand I had planted on her hip, slipped between those firm thighs, feeling her damp. She gave a little whimper, opening herself to my touch. My middle finger gently rubbed her clit and the feel of that little button against my digit made me smile a wicked smile for I knew how much she loved it when I touched her like this.

"Maaaxon," she whispered, trying to catch a breath. Her hand reached back to cup my face. I turned my lips into her hand, kissing her palm.

"Yes, love."

"Don't…don't stop… please…don't," she gasped as I applied a little more pressure.

"I'm not, baby," I assured, and was captivated by the look of pure ecstasy on her face. I kissed her bare shoulder as I ran my fingers along her slicked entrance, encouraging her body to prepare itself for copulation. She responded to my touch as I felt her hips press against my hand. I didn't need much encouragement. Her back arched when I slipped my touch inside of her; one finger, then a second. I whispered naughty little words to her as my fingers drowned in the sweet nectar of her growing need for me. I loved hearing her as I pleasured her, my fingers diving deeper, stroking her soft walls, the intense heat she gave off alerting me to her readiness.

America pulled my head down, stifling her moans with my mouth, tongue and lips waltzing together in an ardent kiss. It was a full, passionate kiss, one that left me almost breathless.

"Take me," she whispered, salaciously, her blue eyes, now opened and pleading. "Take me, Maxon."

And so, I did.

* * *

America kissed my damp chest once I rolled off, breaking our connection. She rested her head there, my chest rising and falling as I regained my breath, our bodies limp from lust-filled indulgence.

"You are… _amazing_ ," she smiled against my chest, and closed her lips over one of my nipples.

I felt like a stud at her compliment. "You keep doing that, and you'll be in for it again," I told her, my voice low and raspy. I wasn't teasing.

"Promise?" came the devilish reply.

"Most definitely."

"I wouldn't mind, you know…you are quite irresistible." Her hand took hold of my now softened penis and shifting over said to it, "I love you." She planted a kiss on it.

I laughed. I was more than pleased with myself that I could gratify her so well since on quite a few days America had an unquenchable thirst for sex.

"Do you have to go to work today?" she pouted, laying another soft kiss between my pecs as her fingers caressed my abdomen. That gave me chills.

"I'm sorry, darling. I had considered not, though."

"What's there to consider? Spending all day in boring meetings or here in bed with me. I'm by far much more exciting."

And tempting. I chuckled at her attempt to persuade. "I won't argue with that. I would spend all day in bed with you if I could." My fingers tickled her back as I told her I wouldn't be able to reschedule my agenda, no matter how much I wanted. I sighed again, thinking about the day ahead.

"I'll come to your office for lunch. I hate it when you have such long, tedious days. I miss you terribly."

Slipping my hand into her hair, I smiled. "I'd like that."

America leaned into my lips and tugged on the bottom with her teeth. "But lunch is sooo many hours away."

I felt her body recharge. Her kisses left a trail that started from my lips over to my chest again and I felt her tongue and breath between my pecs. Her magical hand surveyed my torso and perused over to the top of one thigh. America had a knack for getting her way and she was doing a damn good job at it right now. She moaned against my chest, wrapping her lips about one nipple and then the other; the tip of her wet tongue circling about the dark patch. She had been warned once.

I smiled at her as she moved, swinging her leg to straddle me, leaning her delicious body over mine, the globes of her breasts pressed sensually between us. My hands caressed her back, toned legs and ass.

"Mmmm…you make me shiver in all the right places," she moaned, kissing my lips again, her fingers gripping the pillow on either side of my head as she swayed her bottom against my region.

"You're not behaving yourself, Mrs. Schreave." She was insistent, I'd give her that. And she was able to engage me once again, as her tongue asked for entrance. We kissed softly.

"I know…what I want, Mr. Schreave. You." Her eyes were fired in lust.

"Good Lord," I moaned, grabbing hold of the back of her head and crushing my mouth against hers. I couldn't resist her! This woman was like a cat on a hot tin roof! Her bottom squirmed against my manhood, bringing me back to life right away. Thank heaven I had damn good stamina. Seizing her hips firmly, I looked at her with a final warning which she absolutely ignored.

"You're gonna give it to me?"

"Oh yeah,…I'm definitely gonna give it to you." I smirked, rubbing my resurrected dick against her wetness. She moaned.

I don't think she realized what hit her once I filled her whole in one deep thrust. She let out a high pitched yelp, and as she adjusted to me, gave me a very naughty smile. But this time, I wasn't relinquishing control. I pulled her down to me, wrapping my arms tight around her body, my upward thrusts were deep and hard. She tried to ease up but I pulled her back down on me. She groaned and squealed into the pillow, and I felt her claw at the sheets on the bed. I moved one hand over to her ass, feeling the vibrations of my thrusts against her as the other arm still held her firmly in place. I was giving her exactly what she wanted and I would be damned if I was going to leave this room with her not completely satisfied. Her cries of pleasure were like a fuel that begged me for more and I groaned my own delight as the sweetness of her walls tightened around me.

The charged slap of our hips as they clashed filled our space and I heard her rattle off a couple of four-letter words once I hit her core again and again and again. "God, I love you! I love you, Maxon!" she cried, her fingers now fisting the pillow. She was in full orgasm, her rippling walls trembling around me. I captured her taut nipple in my mouth, the hand on her ass, now on her breast, holding her mound as I bit softly down on her tender nub. America let out one final frenzied cry which brought me to an incredible climax of my own as I unloaded deep inside her for the second time.

She gasped and heaved into my neck, and I felt her trembling.

"Are you alright, darling?" I chuckled in her ear.

She didn't respond right away. Her ragged breaths brushed against my skin. Her chest heaved, and still attempting to catch her breath, she lifted her head, brushing back her red hair from her face.

"Oh my God!" she cried. "That was fucking amazing!"

The grin on my face was wide and proud. "Anytime, darling." I kissed her forehead. Better to avoid the lips for now, I thought.

America collapsed on top of me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "God, you're amazing."

" _We're_ amazing."

"Yes, we are," she uttered, lazily.

Soon, her body relaxed. I was certain I could spend all day holding her like this. America was everything I had dreamed of. She was perfect. Our life was perfect. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 ** _~Harrison_**

I checked my pocket watch as I walked down the main floor. I had finished getting His Majesty readied for the day and now had some time before further duties called and decided to make my way to the stables. A new foal had been born last night and I wanted to check on the colt before long. Staff was busy with cleaning duties and I was greeted along the way with respectful nods and cheerful greetings. I stopped to admire the painting on the wall, recently added, of His Majesty and Queen America. It brought a smile to my face. I knew how happy they were and although no marriage was perfect, they seemed to be made for each other.

But a certain conversation caught my ears, shifting my attention from the portrait to the opened door of the room I stood near by.

"It is absolutely improper for her to be carrying on like that with another man!" said the female voice of a maid. "I would never think of Queen Amberly to be so familiar with any other male who was not King Clarkson or family. It's shameful."

"Scandalous," agreed her counterpart as she dusted the mantle. "And it seems like it's every afternoon they're together."

"I know! It's near indecent. I heard they were from the same province in Carolina. Grew up almost neighbor-like," informed the other to her companion.

"Poor King Maxon. I wonder…"

The gruff sound of disapproval I uttered broke up the gossip mongers as I stood in the doorway across the chattering maids, clearing my throat to bring this conversation to a quick end.

Seeing the king's personal valet's scathing frown, which I wore, not only abruptly ended the conversation but shamed the two female servants whose faces were now beet red.

"I would hope this little gossip would not be anything that may cost you your position in the palace, ladies," I said, walking into the room, hands behind my back. "For I am certain that any matter referring to their Majesties private lives is none of your concern."

"We didn't mean no harm by it, Mr. Harrison," declared one of the maids as they stood at attention with eyes glued to their shoes.

I scoffed. "Nothing good ever comes of gossip. Gossip is for idle minds and idle hands. Perhaps you're not busy enough in your duties that we may need to reassign you to the kitchen staff?" I knew to many of the servants, if not all, the kitchen was viewed to be almost a death stroke.

The other gasped. "No, sir, Mr. Harrison, sir!" Her eyes were wide and filled with fright.

"I would remind you, that you are privileged to have a place under King Maxon's roof and it would be fitting for you to remember to be grateful for it and that such a privilege can also be easily stripped away which I can certainly arrange with Mrs. LaFontaine if you'd like me to."

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Harrison," replied the first maid, sheepishly.

Of course these troublemakers would deem it unnecessary. Mrs. LaFontaine, being the Head Maid, had no patience for this sort of behavior.

"We were just…talking," followed the second, twisting her hands.

"I would recommend you do less of that and tend faithfully to your duties, understood?"

"Yes, sir," the response was unanimous.

I straightened my jacket and turned to leave the room. I've always hated gossip and especially anything having to do with the Royal family. I wasn't sure if I should bring this to King Maxon's attention. After thinking of it as I made my way to the stables, I decided I wouldn't. No need to worry the King over such trivial matters.

* * *

 ** _~Maxon_**

"Did you have a fabulous morning?" America asked as she greeted me with a kiss, setting a picnic basket down on my desk.

"I did, until I came to work," I stood from my chair immediately gathering her to me by her waist.

"Maaaxon, behave yourself," she giggled, feeling my kisses on her neck.

"You smell lovely. What's for lunch?"

"Not me, if that's what you're thinking," she scolded, jokingly, her hands resting on my shoulders.

"Well, that's unfortunate," I whispered, in her ear.

"We better stop before we find ourselves in…an uncompromising position, Your Majesty."

"I like uncompromising positions."

"Oh, you, rascal!" she swatted my arm softly. "In your office? Really, Maxon! We can't afford to have someone barge in on us. I mean, seriously. That's just wicked."

"Mmm…I like the sound of that," I said, and I found myself holding the mounds of her bottom as my tongue soon found hers.

"Maaaxon," she breathed against my lips, "We…shouldn't…Mmmm…oooh…"

I had to admit, the thought of throwing America unto my desk and making love to her had been a fantasy of mine and I wondered just how far she would let me get. So not responding to her protest I slowly turned her into the desk, her bottom pressing on the edge. My kisses traveled down the column of her throat soon dipping into her cleavage and I felt her hand slip into my hair.

"Maxon, we're su..supposed to be…h-having, Oh God,…lunch."

"Who needs food when I have you, my, darling," I uttered between kisses on her delicate flesh.

"You're not being fair."

"Fair?" I asked, my palms kneading her breasts through the material of her dress.

"You know I…I can't…resist you," she replied between labored breaths as my hands and lips worked to expose the tempting mounds of her breasts.

"So what's unfair about that?"

"Maxon! Good Lord! We have to show some restraint," she whispered, throatily. "Someone could walk in. And if you don't behave yourself, I'll have to put you on a time out."

"What the hell is that?!" I asked, sardonically as my face surfaced from deep within her cleavage.

"Think about it," she smirked, and pried herself away from my hold, fixing the top to her dress.

I had a vicious hard on and I felt, to be honest, a little…frustrated.

"Oh, don't look so disappointed. We can continue this later," she smiled as she set out the contents of the basket on the nearby coffee table.

"That's fine, but how is that helping me now?" I nodded at the bulge in my pants.

"Oh! Did I do that?" she feigned surprise and winked.

I adjusted my crotch and sat next to her. "Maybe next time you should wear a habit."

She laughed. "A habit?! Really, Maxon. I'm sorry. There isn't anything saintly about me, you know."

"Don't I know it!" I kissed the side of her head.

At least lunch would get my mind off my delectable wife. So I hoped.

"So, what do you have planned after lunch?" I asked her, snatching an apple out of the basket. America set out the plates, unwrapping sandwiches from butcher paper – turkey and provolone with all the fixings on freshly baked squaw bread.

"I don't know," she shrugged, grabbing the tongs from the basket as she dished a garden salad on my plate. "I'm thinking I'll spend some time in the Women's Room practicing a few pieces on the piano. Maybe do some reading. And I believe Mom and May are supposed to visit today."

"Well, give them both a kiss from me," I said, chomping on the apple.

"I will. And, perhaps – I'm going to take a walk out in the gardens. It's such a beautiful day out."

I shook my head disapprovingly. "You know I don't like you outdoors especially with the Southern rebels still causing problems."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Aspen will be with me."

My jaw tightened as I finished chewing the bit of apple in my mouth. I threw the rest back into the basket. I rested both elbows on my knees and I stretched my neck to one side, then the other, trying to release the sudden tension I felt. I couldn't help the uneasiness that crept through me like a thick, growing vine wrapping itself around my heart, squeezing me tight, as thoughts of my wife spending time alone with her ex-boyfriend blazed my mind.

I had noticed that these walks had become all too frequent, almost daily and I didn't like it.

"I thought we'd talked about this, America," I broached the subject.

"Talked about what?" she asked, gathering the utensils from the basket.

"The walks. You know how I feel."

"It's just a walk Maxon. I like being outside and since you're busy…Aspen volunteered."

"Officer Leger," I corrected, my brows crinkled as I looked at her.

"You're not going to start that again, are you?"

I didn't like the tone I was getting. It made me feel as if what we had spoken about was of little concern to her, trivial almost.

"And obviously it's not done with, is it?"

America nudged by arms off my legs, placing a napkin on my lap. "We are not talking about this right now." Her tone was irritated but I didn't care.

"We shouldn't be talking about it at all, America. I've already told you, I didn't like it."

"What is the problem, Maxon? Don't tell me you're jealous? I've explained to you there's no reason for you to feel jealous."

"It's not just that," I started as she handed me my plate.

"Eat," she commanded, as she unfolded a napkin on her lap.

I set the plate back on the table, suddenly lacking an appetite. "It's not just that, America. Of course I'm going to feel…a little…jealous," I was embarrassed to admit, but I couldn't help my feelings. My wife was damn hot. "But, you two had at one point, feelings for each other." Like did she really expect me to forget they had dated in secret for two years?

"And what is that supposed to mean? That you don't trust me now?"

I sighed inwardly. She pulled out the trust card. I didn't want to water down my words so I came out with it.

"Not you. But I sure as hell don't trust him!"

"Oh stop it!"

"Why can't you have another guard or guards join you on your walk? We have a heap of them. I could assign a couple to you. Maybe Avery or Hector. Why does it have to be Leger?"

"He's my friend!" she cried.

"And I'm your husband!"

"Maxon, I don't like your tone," she stiffened.

 _My_ tone?! _MY TONE?!_ I felt as if my top was about to blow. "You haven't heard a word of what I've said, America," I uttered, trying to keep myself from exploding.

"So what am I supposed to do, Maxon? Ignore my friend? Not talk to him ever again? Just to please you? Because you're, you're jealous?!"

"I never said you couldn't be friends! You're taking things out of context," I replied gruffly.

"Am I?" she stood, balling up her napkin and throwing it down on the table. "Need I remind you whose bed I get into every night?" she glared down at me. "Yours, Maxon! Maybe you should think about that!"

"Where are you going?" I demanded as she stormed across the room to the door.

"To the Women's Room!" she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

I slumped back into the couch, already feeling the beginning of a horrible headache.

And that is the way lunch ended.

* * *

 **Okay Lovelies, what did you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next? You know what to do now ~ post a review, PM, fave or follow! Share your thoughts! I love to hear from you all.**

 ****The Author's _Notes_** **section in my story "At Last" has been archived and is no longer available.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter Two...coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** **Things are heating up!**

 _ **WARNING!**_ **Minor - for use of language.**

 _ **Enoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Sweet Surrender**

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **~Maxon**_

I never considered myself an unreasonable person. I thought of myself as fair, sensible and yielding but never unreasonable. Yet, as I looked out of my office window, at my wife, arm in arm with the one person I knew could drive a wedge between us, I didn't feel I should be any of those things. America was mine. Leger had had his shot. Why did I have to put up with this just to prove I wasn't a jealous husband?

But America's words kept ringing in my ear. She had chosen me and not him. Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe I wasn't. But then again, how would she feel if the shoe were on the other foot? If I spent _my_ afternoons walking the gardens with say…Daphne or worse, Kriss? I'm sure she wouldn't see it the same way. I asked myself if my jealous feelings meant I didn't trust her, as she had charged. I trusted my wife. I trusted her love for me. I didn't trust the circumstances.

"Do you have any recommendations on how we should proceed, Your Majesty?"

Stavros' question interrupted my train of thoughts. "I'm sorry. What was the question?"

"Maybe we should continue this tomorrow, Your Majesty? I get the sense your attention is quite engaged…elsewhere?"

I gave no response and hadn't noticed he had taken a stance next to me. "I clearly see the cause of your distraction." My eyes didn't veer from the sight down below as he spoke. "Might I be of assistance?"

His question made me glance over at him. "Assistance?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets as my gaze returned to where I'd rather had kept it; on America.

"We could reassign Officer Leger to a duty away from the palace."

My stare didn't wane, a slight, pensive frown creeping on my brow. As tempting as that sounded, "And incur the Queen's displeasure?" I shook my head against it.

"Just a suggestion."

"As much as I'd love to, it wouldn't be fair. He did save her life. I owe him for that."

"Understood," Stavros stated. "However…" he paused as if he thought better of saying anything further.

"What is it? Speak your mind," I ordered, my eyes now fixed on him.

"I admire your loyalty, Your Majesty. But, as a reminder, even King Arthur's most dedicated and decorated champion, couldn't resist the attraction to the beautiful Queen Guinevere. And we all know how that tale ends."

There was a set tension in my jaw and pressure rose in my temples. I turned my attention back to the scene below me again. It was a powerful point he'd made. America was beautiful and though she vowed there were no lingering feelings for her ex, I never had the privilege of such a discussion with Leger. He'd claimed his heart was attached to Lucy but as to this date there had been no day set to marry. That thought made me uneasy. Old flames could quickly be fanned back to life and a wildfire set ablaze.

They stood there, talking. America was now laughing. It felt as if that laugh was directed at me. My blood pressure rose higher. How could she carry on so nonchalant about this? Hadn't we just argued this afternoon regarding this very matter? I knew Stavros meant well by his advice but it didn't make me feel in control. On the contrary, I almost felt helpless, defeated. I asked myself again, could I stand by, leave things alone and allow this to continue on in order to keep the peace? Was it my decision? I knew the answer to that. This was in America's hands. She was at the controls. But it didn't mean I had to go down like a sinking ship. One way or another, we were going to settle this.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I was able to face America right now without getting into another heated dispute so I worked through dinner and into the late hours of night. I was hoping that by the time I retired, she'd be asleep. No such luck.

When I opened the door to our bedroom, she sat in bed, reading a book.

"Hey," she greeted softly, setting the book on her night table.

"Hey," I replied, shutting the door and then began working to loosen my tie.

"Long day?" she asked, as I shrugged off my jacket.

"Extremely. I thought you'd be asleep by now." I tossed my jacket on the nearby chaise. It felt awkward; this thing between us.

America pushed the sheets aside, uncovering a pair of beautiful legs as she walked over to me in a sleeveless and very short, white nighty. The steps of her bare feet were silent against the marble floor. I blinked, taking in all her sensuality and femininity. Her hair draped over her shoulders and she looked, stunning. There were stirrings within me and God only knew how much I wanted her and as she neared and then stood inches from me, I couldn't help but place my hands on her hips. Her sweet scent wafted around me.

"I got your note that you wouldn't be joining me for dinner. And I couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you."

I was glad to hear it. Maybe we could finally get this settled. "What about?" I asked, mildly, hitting the ball right back on her side of the court. I needed to keep my cool. Just the thought of seeing her today with Leger was already grating me.

She undid the rest of my tie and slipped it from around my neck. "I wanted to know if you'd like to finish what we started at lunch." Her tone was deeply sultry.

It was obvious we were not on the same page.

"America," I sighed. "I'm not in the mood." I lied...through my teeth and stepped aside to walk over to the chaise, taking a seat.

"Excuse me?" her question was swathed in a sort of disbelief as she placed her hands on her hips. I had never uttered those words. Ever. "What do you mean?"

She now stood next to me and I could feel her irritated gaze on me as I undid the laces on my shoes. "Just what it means." I turned my head slightly seeing two beautiful thighs staring back at me.

"Maxon," her voice was sweet and tender as she sat next to me, snaking her hand from one shoulder over to the next, the other wrapped loosely about my waist. "I know we got into a little argument, but really…it's nothing," she said, and kissed my shoulder through my shirt.

"That's where you're wrong, America. It _is_ something. To me." I stood, releasing her hold on me. This was one thing sex was not going to fix. And damn me, even as much as I wanted to ravish her at this very moment, I would only be prolonging the inevitable. This issue wasn't going away. I walked over to my side of the bed.

"Maxon, you're being unreasonable. Aspen…"

At the sound of her casual tone when she used his name, I couldn't contain myself.

"Officer Leger! Damn it, America! I saw you two again today," I blurted, irritated, my accusing finger pointed at the balcony door, hinting towards the gardens. "It seems as if _nothing_ I've said to you has mattered! What do I need to say to you to get through to you?!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" she cried, shooting up from her seat. "And if it mattered that much to you, Maxon, maybe you should've done something about it instead of complaining about it!"

Ouch. "Oh. I see. Now it's _my_ fault?!"

"You are acting like such an ass," she murmured, walking to her side of the bed. My eyes followed.

"Me?! An ass?!" It was incredulous she was getting upset with me. "If I remember correctly, isn't he supposedly courting Lucy? So why the hell is he spending his afternoons with _my_ wife?!"

"It's just a walk for crying out loud! And it helps him with the pain in his leg!"

"He has a damn therapist!"

"I cannot believe we are actually arguing about this again!" She snatched her robe from the end of the bed, slipping it on. Bending over, she searched for her slippers, the soft soles scraping lightly over the floor as she pushed her feet inside.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, my tone demanding an answer.

"To my room!"

"This _is_ your room!"

"Not tonight!"

Grabbing her book from her night table, she glared at me; her eyes as fiery red as her hair.

"America, you get back here!" I yelled as she walked to the adjoining door.

She stopped in her tracks and spun around to stare at me. "On second thoughts, I'm going to the Princess' suite…until you get some sense knocked into that blockhead of yours!" She stormed to the door of our room and as she stepped through, she turned, "And you, mister, are on time out!" And slammed the door.

"What the f…" I stopped myself and let out a maddening grunt. How was it that now, _I_ was the one being punished? "This is just fabulous!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. " _My wife_ put _me_ ," I slapped my chest, "on a time out! This is just…fucking fabulous!"

Needless to say, I didn't sleep well at all. Every time I reached for her all I felt was a void of nothingness. The warm body I had become so accustomed to sleeping next to me was absent. Maybe I hadn't handled things diplomatically but I had reached the end of diplomacy. Perhaps this was a battle I wasn't going to win. I needed a different perspective. A mature one.

* * *

"Are women always this complicated?" I asked Harrison as he unbuttoned the crisply pressed, white dress shirt from its hanger.

" _Always_ , Your Majesty." His flat statement wasn't encouraging. "They're an enigma."

"So what am I supposed to do? Just let things be? My mother always told me to go with my gut feeling. And my gut is telling me, I can't."

"Sounds like sound advice to me, Your Majesty. Your mother was a very intuitive woman," he stated, admiringly.

"Do you perceive I'm being outrageous in this whole thing? America thinks I'm acting like an ass. Sometimes I feel like one."

He held the shirt for me to slip my arms through. I shrugged it on and began buttoning the front as I looked at my reflection in the standing mirror.

"I would not know, sir," he raised a brow, his reflection in the mirror staring back at me. "And even if you were, it's not my place to say so. Although, in light of your concern," he paused briefly, "I should bring to your attention that there has been a slight gossip amongst some of the servants."

"What do you mean?" my reflection frowned back at him as he stood, holding my trousers.

"It appears some of the maids have noticed the Queen's, how can I say…familiarity with Officer Leger."

"And?"

He took a deep breath. "It is not looked upon with much favor, Your Majesty. They feel it...improper."

That was enough. Was my marriage now a source of gossip among the servants?! This was humiliating. I took my pants and began to slip them on.

"And what do you think, Harrison?" I asked, as I yanked them over my hips, my fingers finding the button at the waist and soon the zipper.

Harrison turned to me holding two neckties – a solid royal blue and a two-toned striped. "Stripes," I nodded.

He set the other aside. "If I may speak freely, sir?"

"Please do." He stood there holding the tie.

"My father gave me some very good advice when I was a young lad, about your age. His expert advice when it came to women. What he told me that day, has only proven to be true."

I looked at Harrison yearning for some fatherly advice. I had never had this sort of relationship with my own father where I could speak about these kinds of matters. Our relationship was restricted and never grew into anything more than my grooming as the future king, like a prized horse in training all of its life to win the big race. Ours had been a relationship built on mental and physical abuse on top of heaping sets of rules, requirements, and codes of conduct. I supposed some horses got more affection from their trainers than I ever had from my father.

Harrison continued, "My father looked me square in the eyes," he said, pointing at his own, "His were cold, like steel. He said, 'Nicholas…a hard dick has no conscience.'"

I blinked. My thoughts swarming as the words slowly sunk in. Damn. Those were brilliant words of advice. And absolutely true!

He lifted the collar of my shirt, looping the tie around my neck. "Doesn't matter who you think your friends are, who your loyalties lie with or even who your enemies are," he added. "Passion is a very powerful drug. Takes a strong man to resist it. But even the strongest of men can succumb to a weakened resolve and once that happens; lives are shattered and are never the same."

Harrison's words did not soothe me. I wasn't looking to be reassured. I was looking for the truth of what might become of this situation and he gave it to me just as it was; the raw, naked truth. And I was thankful.

I almost felt sickened by the thought. America wouldn't betray me. She couldn't! But on the other hand, just like Lancelot, Leger was a man...with a dick. He had already driven a wedge between my wife and me as was proof of her sleeping elsewhere. There was another man imbedded in my marriage and uprooting him would be like prying a barnacle from the bottom of a ship. I pondered. This wasn't going to be easy. But it needed to be done. Like hell was I going to allow Leger to ruin my marriage!

* * *

 **The drama unfolds! What did you think of this chapter? What will Maxon do? Post your thoughts, a review, PM, fave or follow!  
**

 **Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I have personally PM'd some of you to thank you for your support. Here are some more shout-outs:**

 ***Guest Reviewer: I can't say that Aspen is or isn't the bad guy. I wIll leave that up for each reader to determine as the story progresses. See further thoughts on this in my _Author's Notes_ section.**

 ***Jasminegirl123: Hope this chapter answers that question!**

 ***Selectionobsessed: Thanks for the compliment! There's much more to come!**

 ***Guest Reviewer: I'm stoked that you're stoked! Love your enthusiasm! Makes me want to keep writing.**

 ***The SwedishGirl: Glad you like it so far. Hopefully it will continue to meet your expectations.**

 **About updates : I will try to update as soon as possible. The days just fly by! **

* * *

**Don't forget to check out the _Author's Notes_ section in my story "At Last" for further thoughts on Chapter Two!**

 **On to Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's** **Notes:** **The plot thickens**. **What will become of our favorite couple?** **Are Maxon's feelings justified? What should America do?  
**

 **Thanks, to my partner in crime, CloakSeeker for you help on this! Also Supergirls2008 for your valuable input!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Sweet Surrender**

 **Chapter Three**

 ** _America~_**

"You didn't sleep in your bedroom last night? What do you mean you didn't sleep in your bedroom last night?!" Marlee cried in a whisper, though we were the only ones in the Women's Room. I had dismissed my maids so I could have some honest girl talk with my best friend. Marlee set down her cup of tea on the nearby table.

"Just what I said, Marlee," I frowned at her. How hard was that to understand?

"Okay. What the heck is going on? You and Maxon have been inseparable and now you're telling me that you are not sharing the same bed?" Marlee's face looked as if all the blood had drained from her. Pale as a ghost. She gasped, "Are you withholding sex?" The thought immediately funneled verbally.

"Not..exactly."

"What does that mean?!" she cried a little louder. "I'm about to break something if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, America?!"

"Marlee!" I scowled. "Will you calm down? I can explain."

"Oh, this better be good!" she exclaimed but didn't allow a response before asking, "What could have happened that led to such drastic measures? I mean really. Unless…Oh my God! Is it Kriss? Then I will kill him, myself!"

"No!" I yelped, immediately. "Nothing like that. Geez, Marlee! It's been only one night. Stop being so dramatic!"

Crossing her arms, her lips tight, she sunk her back into the couch. "So, what…is it?"

I sighed and came out with it. "Maxon is cross with me because of my afternoon walks with Aspen."

Marlee sprang up, her mouth opened. Her look was accusatory. "Are you _still_ …"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" I cried, cutting her off.

"Didn't I tell you that was going to cause problems? I warned you, America!"

"Is the world suddenly against me? What is the big deal?!"

"America," she sternly looked at me, "the big deal is that Maxon feels it's a big deal…that's a _very_ big deal."

"Marlee," I started pleading my case as if she hadn't heard it before, "Aspen and I are nothing but friends and…"

"Yeah, yeah, friends, blah, blah, blah. Well aren't we being a selfish little bitch."

That stung! Really? My best friend in the whole world just called me, her Queen, a bitch?!

"Whatever do you mean?" I was offended. "Marlee, I thought you were my friend." I crossed my arms over my chest, showing I wasn't at all pleased with her.

"I _am_ your friend. That's why I can tell you the truth. What are you going to do? Unfriend me?" she mockingly asked.

She was right. I wouldn't unfriend her. I loved her. Her opinion mattered to me.

"Have you ever thought about what this whole thing could be doing to poor Lucy? Don't you think word gets back to her that her fiancée spends his afternoons with his ex-love interest? If you think Maxon's feathers are ruffled, what about hers?"

"Why is everyone acting as if we're making out or something? It's just a walk, Marlee." Why couldn't she see my side?

"No, America. It's not," she flatly retorted. "A walk happens once in a blue moon. Your walks are almost more frequent than necessary. You have to remember who you are. You are Queen now. He is _your_ servant. You need to mind appearances."

"Does that mean I can't keep my old friendships? We wouldn't be friends either if I cared so much about appearances, now would we?" I didn't want to hurt her feelings but if we were being honest…

"Maybe, but _we_ hadn't been dating for two years either," she replied, acidly. It didn't seem she had been bothered by my comment too much. "Look, America, Lucy's not going to say anything, not to you anyway, because as you know, she's too timid. Aspen is not going to turn you down because for all intent and purposes he's as loyal and devoted to you as they come. And since I'm not sleeping with you, you can't hold sex as a weapon against _me_ so it's up to me to tell it like it is."

"I am _not_ using sex as a weapon!" I felt the flash of heat on my cheeks. But if I had been honest with myself, I was.

"Oh please," she scoffed. "You're a woman. We're always using sex as a weapon whether we want to believe it or not."

"Well, I'm not using it with Aspen, that's for sure."

"Hmph!"

"What is 'Hmph!' supposed to mean? Are you accusing me of flirting with…Aspen?!"

She didn't respond. Instead of looking at me, she examined her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"Marlee…I am not!" I cried in my own defense.

"Perhaps," she said with a raised brow as her eyes met mine. "But I bet you don't know what's going on in _his_ head."

Her words gave me pause. I could feel the definite furl in my brow. Could it be…?

"Think about it. Why hasn't he married Lucy yet? We all know he's proposed. They were supposed to be married right after your wedding, remember? What is holding him back?"

"I know, but her father fell ill," I reminded her.

"Her father's all better now; he's fully recovered and has been for quite some time, so...why the wait? What could be holding Aspen back?" she questioned a second time, staring me down.

Aspen always procrastinated. It was his nature. I…no, it couldn't be…me? I shrugged off her reasoning. "That's ludicrous. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Yeah…I'm sure he does," she smirked and looked me up and down.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't see what's so ridiculous. He may still harbor feelings for you America and you're too blind to see it."

"We've already settled that. He doesn't."

She rolled her eyes. "Like he's going to tell you the truth. It's like my daddy says, 'Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining, okay?'"

"Well, I believe Aspen. I have no reason to doubt his word."

Marlee sat up straighter. "Okay. Good. So you won't have any problems ending your walks."

I was about to protest when she held up a finger. "Stop it. Now."

I resigned and sat silent, like a child being scolded. I looked into Marlee's eyes. There was a hint of disappointment there.

"Really, America? Imagine how you would feel if Maxon replaced you every afternoon for the likes of Kriss? I'm sure you wouldn't pretend to be this understanding."

How could I argue with that? Shame. A dark cloud of shame enveloped me in that moment.

It was the same old story. For whatever reason I couldn't understand, I just couldn't let go of Aspen.

* * *

Although I didn't completely agree with Marlee, I was grateful I had someone I could confide in. I hated admitting it to myself but, she gave me lots to consider. We broke from any further discussion regarding my love life as lunch was served. I welcomed the change in conversation. I had to get my mind off of this situation. It was maddening!

We spent our time during lunch talking about the Autumn Gala I had in the works for the fall. We spoke about the theme and the menu and a partial list of guests. The invitations that would need to be sent and what I thought they should look like. But between all the chatter of color schemes and an unhealthy consumption of chocolate bon-bons, my mind was tethered to the situation with Aspen.

Aspen was my friend! I cared for him. It wasn't the type of love I had held for him in the past, back when we planned a future together. Everything was different since the Selection and Maxon. Maxon was my world now. Why couldn't Marlee or anyone else as a matter of fact see that? I wasn't doing anything wrong. And I wasn't about to throw away a friendship just because people had their own opinions!

"I think you should definitely go with the gold to accentuate the orange of fall and give it a nice glamorous style, what do you think?" Marlee asked.

I shoved the samples of paper in all sorts of shades and textures and glitter of every color, aside.

"Oookay? So you _don't_ like that idea?"

I wiped my hands together, trying to rid myself of glitter dust.

"You know, Marlee, I've thought about it."

"So...what's your idea then?"

I wasn't going to allow myself to be bullied. And why should I feel shame? Why should I?!

"My walks are perfectly innocent. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Oh Lord!" Marlee cried, exasperated. "Here we go...again!"

"I know you think I'm being unreasonable but truly...Aspen was at my side during some of the worst times in my life. I can't just ball him up and throw him away like he's some worthless piece of trash!"

"No one is telling you to do that! For crying out loud! Would you listen to yourself for a minute?!"

I glared at Marlee.

"You may think that your past relationship with Aspen is tucked safely away in its own little secret box. Well, people have eyes, America. How long do you think it'll take for people to start rumors...perhaps gossip? If it hasn't already! Rumors are a living thing, my dear and it takes a lot to kill one once it gets a life of its own." Marlee waves her arms in showman fashion, "I can see it right now, plastered on one of those entertainment news shows:

"Secrets of the Palace – The Queen and her lover, The Guard"

"Oh, my goodness! You are a piece of work, Marlee!"

"Tell yourself whatever soothes your conscience. But, why would you do that to Maxon? To yourself? Why would you risk a scandal? Your marriage could come under severe scrutiny. Every word, every move, every breath you take will be judged like you've never been judged or measured before. Is this what you want? And if public opinion doesn't mean scratch to you, think of Maxon. Maxon has been good to you. He doesn't deserve this, America. I'm sure he would love to be in Aspen's place but he's got other responsibilities too...like running a country!"

I was silent.

"What more do you want America? You won Maxon's heart in the Selection, you have his love, you have the crown, you share his bed and one day you will bear his children. Leave Aspen alone! Why are you trying to hold on to him? Or is it that you want Aspen instead of Maxon?"

"I love my husband!" I cried. How could she even insinuate that?

Marlee took a deep breath. "America," she reached for my hand and held it. "I love you," she looked at me with tenderness and concern, "you're my best friend. If it weren't for you and Maxon, I don't know where Carter and I would be today. Please, don't throw your life away for something you don't really want."

Was I, as Marlee said, selfish? I had everything I wanted. Why was I being so damn, stubborn? Why was I sacrificing everything I had fought for in the Selection for something that was a part of my past?

* * *

 _ **~Maxon**_

"We need you signature here, Your Majesty", Stavros pointed to the line and then turning a few more pages, "and here." I signed the designated locations of the document approving funds for the public assistance for food program in every Province Services Office. We had been able to keep the program running since its inception and it was an accomplishment that both America and I were proud of. This had been a project inspired by her and it made my heart glad seeing how we had labored side by side not only to improve the structure of the program but to expand it to where even those considered "casteless" could benefit. We made a great team. And my heart dropped realizing that at the moment, we weren't even sharing the same bed.

"And according to our projections the amount of money should fund the program until Her Majesty's Autumn Fundraiser Gala," he added as I set the pen aside.

"Excellent news, Stavros. The Queen will be most delighted to hear this report."

"I must admit, Your Majesty," he stated as he collected the documents from my desk, "I would not have believed something like this to be possible. To see your steady hand at the helm after the death of your father, making Illéa great once again...you have brought hope back to the people. I am honored to serve under you, sir."

His words of praise made me uncomfortable. I wasn't used to this. After all, having had every idea or suggestion shot down or berated by my father, I still felt a bit unsure of myself. But I regressed, nonetheless and I accepted it.

"I can't take all of the credit, Stavros. I couldn't have done it without the men I trust to guide me through it all." I stood from behind my desk and joined him. Laying a firm hand on his shoulder I smiled, "It is I that should be thanking you for putting up with a pretentious person like me."

He scoffed. "And far from pretentious you are, Your Majesty."

I wasn't quite sure how to reply. "Well, thank you but there's much more work ahead of us, I'm afraid. This is only the beginning to make our country...whole again." So many things needed to be done. So many wrongs to right and a hundred roads to pave. We had a vision, America and I of what Illéa could be, what a great nation it could be without the prejudices and boundaries that divided us into castes. It would be our biggest challenge but we were determined.

"If you don't mind me saying so, Your Majesty, but the Queen's Autumn Gala is an excellent idea. It's just all about what the wife and my daughters have raved since the announcement on the _Report._ I am embarrassed to say, I am also looking forward to it myself."

A laugh escaped me. "No need to feel embarrassed, Stavros. Knowing my wife, it will be a night to remember."

Stavros continued speaking but I didn't hear a word he said, my thoughts now, fixed on America. My America. My partner. My love.

Everything revolving around my lovely wife was memorable and the thought of this gala took me back to Halloween. That entire event came about because of her; because she was curious. I remembered how happy we were that night. How we danced. How I held her so close in my arms; so close to me. I felt like I was dancing on air. It was the night I almost proposed...

A knock. My current thoughts fled.

The guard on duty opened the door to announce, "Officer Leger, Your Majesty."

I paused for a moment at the sound of his name, trying not to let the sudden anger licking my insides show on my face.

"Please, show him in," I signaled to the guard.

I could see Stavros hesitating from the corner of my eye. Being aware of the situation, he probably wasn't sure if he should say something or excuse himself. I didn't care to hear his opinion at the moment so I made the decision for him as Leger entered.

"That will be all for today, Stavros. We will reconvene first thing tomorrow."

He looked at me quizzically before he managed to speak. "Very well, Your Majesty." With a slight respectful bow to myself and a brief greeting as he passed by Leger, he exited.

The door closed.

I was now alone with my rival.

"Officer Leger, please, sit." I gestured to the seat in front of my desk for him to take as I walked around to the opposite side and sat. I had every instinct to punch the jackass in the face but I knew that wouldn't solve anything and it would very likely upset America to no end. I was already in the dog house. I didn't want to remain there permanently.

He leaned his cane against the mahogany desk and shifted in his seat. I sensed he felt uneasy.

I had to keep myself under control so I said nothing initially, instead focusing my gaze on the papers before me. As difficult as it was, I gathered my thoughts. I didn't want to assume anything but everything inside of me screamed that as far as my wife was concerned I shouldn't turn a blind eye to Leger. He was too damn calculating. He shifted again. Yes, he was definitely squirming.

"Is there something the matter, Officer Leger?" I asked, looking up from the papers I held in my hand?

 _Feeling pangs of guilt for trying to bed my wife, perhaps?_

"No, Your Majesty. I'm just, I suppose...curious as to why you wished to meet with me."

 _Curious? Well, it's quite obvious to me. Didn't you think I'd notice?_

"You are the officer in command of Lieutenant Markson's squad while he's away on his honeymoon, are you not? That is what these orders tell me." I had to pretend this was merely official business. I couldn't make myself that obvious.

"Yes, you are correct, Your Majesty."

"Very well, then," I forced a smile as I leaned back in my chair, my fingers laced on my lap. He still looked uneasy and I wasn't sure if it was guilt trying to claw its way free in way of a confession about to spring from his mouth. I took a deep breath.

"I read your scouting report on the Southern rebels; that they've fallen back even further after the last attempt on the palace. You noted it was reported that they're desperate for weapons and are still trying to garner support from various unallied factions in opposition to the palace?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. We discovered after the last attack, the Southerners faced heavy casualties and are low on man power. They also took a huge hit in their artillery cache..."

As he spoke, the urge to punch him in the mouth became greater. How many times during the Selection had he attempted to pry America away from me? How many secret meetings had he orchestrated? How many stolen kisses had...I felt my hand ball into a fist. And now, was he trying it again? Under my very nose? With my wife! The blood in my veins began to rise from a simmer to a boil.

"...and thanks to the help from August Illéa and the Northerners, our last couple of engagements with them have proven quite successful. That being the case, the Southern rebels are desperate for men, supplies and especially weapons. They will stop at nothing to get what they need. The fighting is far from over, Your Majesty."

"Seems like our alliance with the Northern rebels is paying off," I said to him and he agreed. "But I do concur with you, Leger," the feel of his name in my mouth, acrid. "This conflict is far from over." My brow crinkled at the double meaning of that statement. "Thank you for your work on this. I hope it hasn't cut into any free time you could be spending with...Lucy." I emphasized her name.

 _Instead of America._

"No, sir," came the reply.

I clenched my jaw and quickly changed the subject. "If you don't mind my asking, how're you holding up with your injury? Recovery going well?" I asked, my eyes scrutinizing every facial twitch.

He looked down to his leg. "It's coming along."

"And therapy is going well?"

"Yes, thank you. My therapist recommends I keep active, moving. I try walking a lot."

 _Every afternoon apparently. With my wife!_

"Yes, so I've been told." I gauge his reaction. I find it amusing that he takes no opportunity to mention his afternoon walks with America. Certainly he must know she's mentioned them to me. He says nothing. If he's hiding anything he's doing a damn good job keeping it buried. He offers a simple nod in reply. But I am no fool. I have no proof other than my gut feeling but as the old saying goes, 'Once bitten, twice shy.'

I clap my hands once, releasing the tension set around my bones like a suit of armor.

"Glad to hear you are well on the way to a full recovery Leger," I said, my smile again, forced.

 _Just keep your damn hands off my wife because otherwise, I will kill you with my own._

"You were Lieutenant Markson's recommendation to take his post during his leave. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"That will be all. You are dismissed." I resigned myself not to say anything about the matter. I was already feeling guilty for doubting America by my subterfuge.

He nodded, then stood to leave, his hand taking hold of the cane.

As I watched him take a few steps to the door, I fought with myself. That voice in the back of my head...whispering, taunting me. I felt the tense, tightness in my jaw. I couldn't let him walk out from my presence without making it perfectly clear for him to stay away from my wife. Though I knew I shouldn't, the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"One more thing before you go." He stopped and turned to face me. "What is your intention, Leger?" I stood from my seat. Both my hands balled into fists pressing firmly on the flat surface of my desk. Every cell in my body wanted to kick his ass even in his crippled state.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I don't think I follow..."

"America," the sound of my voice as I uttered her name so stern, I even surprised myself. I paused and it felt like an eternity. I couldn't. America would see any interference on my part as a betrayal. I reigned my emotions, masking the anger I felt inside with a lighter tone, "has told me you haven't set a date for your wedding." I walked over to stand before him, shoving my hands in my pockets so as not to strangle the bastard. "Not getting cold feet, are you?" I joked.

He looked embarrassed or was it relieved? "We haven't agreed on a date yet, Lucy and I."

I nodded. "A bit of advice, Leger. Don't drag your feet too long. As you've learned, once you lose her, you can never get her back."

 _So, leave America alone. You gave her up. And she's never going back to you. She belongs with me. And God help you if you **EVER** defy me again!_

We looked at each other. I noted the slight crinkle in his brow so quick, had I blinked, I might've missed it.

"Thank you. I will keep that in mind, Your Majesty."

* * *

 **The drama continues! What did you think of this chapter? Post your thoughts, a review, PM, fave or follow!  
**

 **Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I have personally PM'd some of you to thank you for your support. Here are some more shout-outs:**

 ***Guest Reviewer: Thank you for your patience ㈴2**

 **About updates : I know you guys want faster updates. I can't promise faster but I can only promise writing the best story I can for your enjoyment. Of course, reviews tend to speed up the process!**

 **Don't forget to check out the _Author's Notes_ section in my story At Last for further thoughts! **

**Read Chapter 4! What're you waiting on?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** **A dark cloud continues to hover over the palace! What do you think is going to happen?**

 **Thanks, CloakSeeker and Supergirls2008 for your continued help! You are awesome!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Sweet Surrender**

 **Chapter Four**

 ** _~Maxon_**

As it swept across my face, the Angeles evening breeze was refreshing, soothing almost, calming the storm brewing inside of me but not as much as the glass of bourbon that I held in my hand. The night sky was beautiful tonight. I could smell the sweetened scent of spring blooms in the air. America loved nights like these when the moon was full and the stars twinkled bright. On evenings like these we would stand here, on our balcony, in each other's arms taking it all in – our then, our now, and our future. I cherished quiet moments like these – our kisses, the sweet-nothings we whispered to each other, the love I had for her that lived in every cell of my body. It was a feeling unlike any other I've ever felt before.

I leaned on the banister of the balcony outside our bedroom facing the gardens, thinking about my conversation with Leger. Quiet thoughts became fleeting, replaced by a feeling of uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. I felt a dread hanging over me, heavy and suffocating. It was now the second night that America and I would be apart since our wedding day and the hole I felt in my chest hurt more than the bullet I took from that Southern rebel. I hadn't even seen her lovely face today and I ached for her. I sighed and knocked back the last of the amber colored drink. It went down smooth, warming my insides as if it were trying to dull the pain I was under; like an anesthetic. But the effects would be temporary I knew, for that sharp pain, like a knife in my heart would only return in a matter of minutes.

I thought of my conversation with Leger. I tried to gauge the man, see the guilt in his eyes but whatever mask he wore prevented me from being absolutely certain of his intentions. Still, I couldn't help my feelings. And I didn't believe it was all stemming from jealousy. I had good reasons to suspect, didn't I? America had been his sole interest for two years until _he_ decided they shouldn't be together. He'd sent her to me, in his own way, encouraging her to submit her application for the Selection. I supposed I should be thanking the man. If it hadn't been for his own insecurities, America and I would never have met, fallen in love and married. I should really thank him.

Still, that voice inside my head persisted. During a large portion of the Selection, he had pursued her. How could I forget? I shook my head, thinking how naive I had been. I had fallen in love with America almost instantaneously. But while I was forced to spread my affections amongst 34 others, Leger had focused singularly on her. I had been in a tug-of-war with him all along, fighting for her heart, fighting for her affections; I just never realized how close to home the fight had come to be.

And yet, as I laid in a pool of my own blood, I trusted him...with her life. I handed her back to him, making sure he would see to her survival and surrendering my own. Did Aspen's saving America prove his loyalty to me? Or as a final act of treason did he save her for himself realizing I would be out of the way for good? No. That would prove still too underhanded even for the likes of a snake like Leger.

I hadn't asked America all the gory details of her relationship with Leger when I had proposed although it had come to light that it had gone on in the palace. I had decided to turn the page on that. I loved America and she loved me. But I knew she was volatile. She had hinted once that when we would argue she would run back to his open arms. Is this what he was hoping for? To cause friction between us so he could lure her back to him?

Could this be another step in his game? To prove to her she had made a mistake by choosing me? While my attentions were now divided among the many needs of my country, could he once again make her feel like she's the only thing that mattered?

I shook my head. I had to stop this. I was driving myself insane! I had to put it aside for mine and America's sake.

And it was because of her, because I love her so damn much that I haven't taken action to rid myself of Leger. There were many ways of getting rid of a thorn, Stavros mentioned but I knew America would've seen straight through it. I didn't wish to win this war because I had the advantage to do as I pleased. I wanted to win fair and square. I chuckled, chiding myself. Fair? There is no fair play in love and war. It was stupid to even consider such a thing. But I wouldn't be able to look at my love knowing that I had a hand in exiling Leger to New Asia or worse. Damn it! I needed to trust America; that things would work out. That was easier said than done.

I stepped inside our bedroom, looking at the empty side of the bed that belonged to her. The thought made my lips turn up into a slight smile. Yes, it did belong to her just like so many other things. I set the glass down on her night table. Why the hell was I standing here like a fool? As long as America and I kept apart from each other, Leger was winning! Why didn't I see this sooner? Shit. No, I wouldn't stand by...not for one more damn minute.

* * *

 _ **~America**_

I sat at the vanity in the Princess' suite. I had sent my maids away for the evening not wanting any sort of company. I was feeling miserable. I brushed my hair, looking at the reflection of my sad self in the mirror. I mulled over my conversation with Marlee. There was a piece, a big piece of me that agreed with everything she'd said. And yet, there was a part of me that didn't want to yield. And it was that part that scared me the most. I wouldn't dream of ever being unfaithful to Maxon. I couldn't. He was my world. He had given me everything I had ever wanted.

Hadn't he proven his love? Hadn't he sent all the other Selected home because I had asked him to do so? Hadn't he pledged himself to me? Why did I put such demands on him and yet when he had requested the same of me, I was now…resistant?

I shouldn't be so prideful. I hated being cornered. And that's how I felt now. Cornered. I let out a heavy sigh, my forehead falling to the surface of the vanity, my arms limp at my sides, my brush falling to the floor. I missed Maxon so much my heart ached. I didn't wake in his arms today. I didn't feel his kisses today. I didn't see his beautiful brown eyes. I wanted my Maxon. I needed him.

There was a knock. I took a glance in the mirror wiping the remnants of tears staining my eyes. It was probably Mary coming back for her sewing basket.

But it wasn't Mary. It was Paige. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, my Lady but Mary forgot her sewing basket. Asked me to come get it for her."

"No. No worries, Paige." I gestured for her to enter. I went back to the vanity, grabbing my brush and sat, resuming the task of brushing my own hair. I always loved it when my maids brushed my hair. It always relaxed me. But tonight, I had resigned to do it myself. Paige quickly found the basket.

She wasn't her usually talkative self. I could guess why not since I had been so gloomy today. She walked to the door and stopped as her hand went to the knob. She turned to me saying, "You know, my Lady," I stopped mid-brush, looking over my shoulder. "I don't know much about men - women stuff but I know King Maxon loves you...with all his heart. I've never seen a man look at a woman the way he looks at you. I would hope that one day, if I ever get married, my husband looks at me that way too. And the way he always speaks about you, like he's some sort of school boy," she gave me a shy smile. "I know you love him too, my Lady. Whatever's happened...don't forget that."

Paige didn't wait for me to say a word. She rushed out as if she were afraid I would be upset or that she had spoken out uninvited. Her words touched me. I knew my love for Maxon was real and his for me. But...if he loved me, why did I feel he wasn't trusting me?

A second knock. I sighed. Was I ever going to get any peace around here?! I needed peace and quiet to be alone with my thoughts. I had to figure things out. And now with Paige's words swirling in my head...

I opened the door expecting Paige again. But it wasn't Paige.

There he stood, handsome and gorgeous as ever. My heart suddenly burst. I wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him solidly. I was so happy to see him but I contained it. I couldn't let him see how ecstatic and yet how broken I was.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded, not being able to speak. As he walked past, his smell invaded my senses sending shocks through my system. He wore his pajamas. His robe, tied at the waist by a simple knot, draped his bare torso. I could see the skin of his chest peeking through the opening and all I wanted to do was run my hands over that flesh. I took all of him in as if I hadn't seen him in ages, from his head all the way down to his bare feet, under the hem of his pajama pants. He looked…delicious.

I leaned against the door, now shut behind me, afraid to move. I held onto the knob for dear life for if I let go, I knew I would end up in his arms.

He spoke first. "I wanted to come by. Make sure you were doing okay." He gave a timid smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you," I replied softly, feeling my cheeks warm. My feet felt like bricks as I made my way over to the vanity, a nice, safe distance between us. I took a seat, my knees feeling wobbly and very weak.

"America…" he started and the sound of my name on his lips, warmed me all over.

I looked at him. God, I wanted him so badly. I wanted to strip him naked and make love to him right now. I felt like I had been punched in the gut by not allowing myself to surrender to him. Why was I being so stubborn?!

"I don't want to fight. I don't ever want to fight. Not with you. I love you."

He had to stop. He needed to stop! My ears were burning and other parts of me were screaming! I crossed my legs seeking to calm the ache building between my thighs. Why did he have to be so damn irresistible?

"I've missed you. Please…come with me. We shouldn't be like this." His voice was like honey. He extended his hand, coming closer to me. His gesture was an olive branch, and I yearned to accept it.

My body was shaking and I wanted to reach out for him. I wanted to take his hand. I wanted to go back to our bed, to my sanctuary, to my husband and my lover but something in me wasn't letting me.

I felt my hand lifting, and I felt a force pushing it back down. "I…I can't…Maxon," I heard myself say. What the hell was my problem?!

His sigh was audible. "I suppose, we still have something to figure out?" He was frustrated. There was a hint of a frown when he asked that question and I deflated even further for disappointing him.

"I didn't walk today," I stated pathetically, as if that was supposed to heal this thing. It was a weak attempt; but this wasn't over.

"I know."

That made me smile inside. He was pleased. At least I wasn't a total failure. "I just need a little more time, okay?" My heart wrenched. Why was I making this all about me and my feelings? Marlee was right. I was being a selfish bitch.

He started to say something, but then resigned. "Have a good night then." And before he exited, he turned to look at me one more time, "I love you."

And after he was gone, I burst into tears.

* * *

I felt like I was being torn between two different worlds. I was desperately trying to hold on to a piece of my past while holding on to Maxon. One part of me couldn't just shove Aspen to the side. And yet the other part of me knew it was a poor excuse to keep him close. I didn't want to cross that threshold. I was refusing. I was being nothing more than a stubborn child and I knew it. I needed a swift kick in the butt to do this and get it over with. And I knew the person who could give me that push. After I pulled myself together enough, I picked up the telephone. I dialed and waited until she came to the phone.

"America?! Come stai?!"

"Bene, grazie," were just a few Italian phrases I had been able to pick up.

There was a pause. "Hmm…No. I can tell you are lying to me."

How could she pick up on that so quickly?

"I can tell by your voice, you are not, ok! What is the problem? Are you having problems in bed?"

"No! My goodness Nicoletta, you're making me blush."

"Blushing is good! Makes people know you're alive. Now tell me. What is going on? Is it Maxon?"

I sighed. "It's me."

"But you're a bella! What could be the problem with you?"

I went on to explain the situation. Nicoletta listened without interruption and once I was done she asked some very pointed and direct questions. Nicoletta was never one to beat around the bush. She reminded me of my mother in that sense but way cooler and without the nagging.

"Are you trying to invite another rooster into the henhouse?"

"Of course not!"

"Do you still have love feelings for this other man?"

"Nothing like that…No!"

"And so if he has a woman, why are you insistent on taking these walks with him?"

"We're only friends, Nicoletta."

"And yet, you did not answer the question. Do you believe this other woman is not good enough for him?"

"I believe she is, yes."

"Don't you remember how it was for you during the Selection? How you had to share your dear Maxon? Did that make you happy?"

"No," I stated frankly. I dreaded having to share Maxon and compete for his attention.

"Well then, why should she have to share hers with you?"

"We are _just_ friends, Nicoletta, nothing more!"

"So then you're being a territorial bitch."

Nicoletta's words knocked the air out of me. She was right. If was as if scales had fallen from my eyes and what I saw, I didn't like. It wasn't that I wanted Aspen. It was that I didn't want him to want anyone else. I still wanted him at my beck and call. I _was_ being a territorial, selfish bitch. I felt awful.

It wasn't fair to Lucy or Maxon or Aspen even. I had to end this. Tomorrow I would.

Just like my conversation with Marlee, the conversation with Nicoletta played in my head over and over. It was already well past midnight. I laid in bed trying to string together words and sentences so I could speak with Aspen tomorrow. I didn't want to be cruel. I needed to find the right words to let him down gently and my heart suddenly scolded me for it. It seemed that all I had done lately was let him down. Then I remembered. Aspen had Lucy. He wasn't alone or unloved. He had found a gem in her and I knew after all the heartbreak Lucy had been through, she would love Aspen possibly more than I ever had. I had no claims to Aspen. He belonged to Lucy now. And I belonged to Maxon. I suddenly felt a sense of calm.

I sighed. Tomorrow. And everything will be okay.

* * *

"I can't explain what is going on in his head, Aspen. But he's insisting I can't take these walks with you any more." I couldn't lie to Aspen about Maxon's feelings. He had every right to know, right? I held onto his arm as we walked in the garden. I was feeling guilty for putting all the blame on Maxon but I figured it would be an easier pill for Aspen to swallow.

Aspen scoffs, rolls his eyes. "Of course he would."

"I told him he didn't need to worry or suspect anything was happening between us..."

"Because there isn't, right?" He finishes the sentence.

I nod. _Right, Aspen?_ I ask myself. I was too much of a coward to ask him out loud. Truthfully, I was afraid of the answer.

"You're not going to let him stop us, are you, Mer?" His tone was pleading.

I hesitate.

"Mer?" He looks at me with a crinkle set deep in his brow. "Are you seriously...? Considering..."

I cut him off. "He's my husband, Aspen. I have to."

"Like hell you do!" He cries, his voice, grave.

"Aspen!" I scold in return. We didn't need an audience.

I see the tension in his jaw soften. "I'm sorry, Mer," he quickly apologizes, his tone softer. He turns to me, holding one of my elbows gently in his hand. I look into his eyes, so green, so beautiful under the afternoon Angeles sun. I tear my gaze away. "I don't want to lose this okay? Us...like this..." he pleads. I'm starting to waver, but I remember...Maxon.

"It's not right, Aspen. We can't..."

"We've been friends, Mer, for a long time. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Aspen...I..d..."

My eyes turn from Aspen. I already feel uneasy by the way he's holding on to me but nothing compared to the heat in my stomach as I hear the sound of female giggles.

"What?" I ask myself as I walk towards the echo. I leave Aspen behind, curious. He calls after me but I don't answer. And there it was again. A woman...a laugh. It was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. I hear hushed voices and more giggles.

I round the corner of a hedge. My heart sinks into the pits of my stomach and I feel as if I am ready to faint. My chest heaves. I can't breathe!

"Maxon?" I call his name, barely above a whisper.

"Darling! " he turns to me, smiling. Why is he smiling?! Why the hell is he smiling?!

"America! How kind of you to let me borrow your husband for the afternoon! Maxon was just showing me the beautiful blooms in your garden."

Kriss.

She too, is smiling, giddiness pouring from her like a bubbling brook. She doesn't try to hide it. And she is clinging to Maxon! To _my_ husband!

"What the hell is she doing here, Maxon?" I bellow. He doesn't answer. "Maxon, what is the meaning of this?" I demand, hurt and angry.

"Relax, America. You're overreacting. Kriss and I are just friends. There is nothing wrong with spending time with a friend. Didn't you tell me so? He asks, his face serene, his eyes sparkling, his teeth displayed in a glorious grin.

"No!"

"No?" Maxon asks.

I shake my head. "I mean, yes, but..."

"America, why did you run off?" Aspen asks from behind me. I turn around to look at him, confused and frustrated. Is this payback? Is Maxon punishing me by letting Kriss be near him?

"Not now, Aspen. Please, leave." I demand. He goes to argue but I glare at him. His image starts fading as he leaves but I don't care. Maxon...my heart is bleeding.

"Maxon, why is she here?" I ask, my anger growing, a beastly thing inside of me. My chest is rising and falling and my vision becomes blurry from the rage I feel rumbling through me.

"Darling, why're you so upset? Kriss is our guest. She's...a friend, right, Kriss?"

She flashes a satisfied grin as she snuggles up to him. I want to tear her hair out! Why wasn't he pushing her off him?!

She looks at me and mockingly pouts her bottom lip. "Oh! Don't look so surprised. I just want you to understand, America, I'm going to fuck your husband's brains out."

I shot up in bed, my chest heaving and I heard myself gasping for air. I blinked in the darkness realizing I was in the Princess' suite. My nightgown was damp with sweat and my heart, beating abnormally fast. It was only a dream, America, I'm tell myself. No, it was a damn nightmare!

My mouth felt dry and I reached for the pitcher of water on my nightstand. I picked up the glass and tried pouring water into it but my hands were unsteady, shaking all over the place. I clumsily set the glass down on the nightstand; it tipped over, rolling unto the floor. It shattered. I held the water pitcher in both hands. I needed to wash away this taste in my mouth! So vile, so sour. I gulped like a camel, the water trickling down my chin unto my nightgown.

I set the pitcher on my lap and all I felt was pain and hurt and as my body hunched over the water receptacle, I heard myself sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Maxon. I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **So who is driving you more to the edge of insanity? Maxon or America?**

 **What do you think are Aspen's intentions?**

 **Post your thoughts, a review, PM, fave or follow!**

 **Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! If you are a Member and leave a review, I will personally PM you to thank you for your support. Guest Reviewers may get a shout-out so make your review/post good!**

 ***Guest Reviewer: You want Maxon to punch Aspen? - Hmm...Tempting!**

 ***Guest Reviewer Laura: I know! Isn't America just frustrating?!**

 **About Updates** **: We are all anxiously anticipating the release of "The Crown" on May 3rd! I will be updating sometime after that. So stay tuned!**

 **Don't forget to check out the** ** _Author's Notes_** **section in my story At Last for further thoughts!**

 **Go! Chapter 5 is up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** **After her nightmare, what will America do? Will she, can she go through with her decision and face Aspen?**

 **Thanks, Supergirls2008 for some classic tips! You are awesome!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Sweet Surrender**

 **Chapter Five**

 ** _~America_**

I waited for Aspen nervously by the door leading to the gardens and after my nightmare last night my anxiety level was at its peak. I thought about meeting somewhere more private but as things were, I didn't want to make matters worse than they already were. I had dismissed the guards who had been stationed at the door for a moment. This spot was public and yet private enough.

I rehearsed my speech over and over. I didn't want to hurt Aspen's feelings but I had to end this. Maybe he hadn't married Lucy yet because he was unsure of marrying while he still served as a guard at the palace. Whatever his reasons were, I couldn't be a part of this equation. Marlee insinuated that I was but even so, I couldn't believe it to be true and yet, I had to be certain.

My heart skipped several beats as I heard his voice. "Your Majesty," he greeted me with a slight bow and a radiant smile. He looked handsome in his uniform; the perfect image of a palace guard.

"Asp…Officer Leger," I smiled, my nerves frayed.

He chuckled. "That's rather formal don't you think? Officer Leger. Are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale." I could see he was concerned, a slight crinkle set in his brow. He leaned on his cane as his eyes traveled over me, checking to see if I was alright. I wished he hadn't done so. I was already too self-aware.

"I'll be fine," I reassured, _after all of this is over_.

"I got your note yesterday that you weren't available. I was worried. Maybe our walk in the gardens will make you feel…better…I hope?"

I froze, not missing his wording. He said, _our_ , _our walk_. My heart dropped to my stomach. I was at a total loss for words. My carefully planned speech now forgotten. But, then again, maybe he didn't mean anything by it. Maybe he didn't mean it like that. Maybe he did! An argument waged in my head.

"Are you feeling alright, Mer?"

My head was spinning but I recovered. "Quite," I said, almost breathlessly, his green eyes piercing through me.

He smiled. "Well…you look…beautiful…stunning, as always," he whispered.

I blinked. This wasn't happening! I felt the blood flush from my face. Those words, spoken in that tone were reserved for Maxon alone and no one else. They had at one point been Aspen's to utter but now they felt just…wrong. What made him speak to me in that manner now? I looked into his eyes to catch the glimmer in them. I felt uneasy.

"Are you ready?" he asked, tucking his cane under his arm and taking hold of my hand, draping it around his very muscular arm. The warmth of his hand covered mine and I was paralyzed. Everything came to me at once as I looked at my hand tucked under his; Maxon's words, Marlee's warnings, Nicoletta's assessments. And there was that sudden familiarity of his touch which made me feel, unfaithful.

I knew what I had to do but now I felt like a coward. There was so much history between us. I couldn't just swipe it away as if it had never happened! I was wavering. I had to gather myself, be bold. As his hand reached for the knob of the door, I pulled back, my hand sliding from him.

"I can't," I whispered. The door to the gardens felt like the door leading me straight to hell.

He looked at me quizzically. "You can't? What? Take a walk?"

"This isn't right…Aspen."

"What isn't right?" he chuckled, his eyes looking at me for reason.

"This is wrong."

"Mer," his voice was soft. "What could be wrong about this?" His tone was sugary. "We get to see each other almost every day. We get to catch up. Reminisce about old times. Isn't that what friends are? And we're friends. Right, Mer?" But by the measured sound of his voice, there was much more meaning underlying those words.

Aspen had told me he would always care for me but he didn't love me anymore. He loved Lucy. But I wasn't sure if he really believed so himself and the way he looked at me made me even unsure.

I shut my eyes and in a moment of courage, blurted, "Why haven't you married Lucy?" There. I'd asked the question on everyone's mind.

"What?"

"Why?" I asked, demanding an answer as our eyes met.

"What does it matter?"

"Answer the question."

A pause. He then shrugged. "I'm not ready. I guess…I'm still…figuring some things out." His fingertips ran delicately from my bare shoulder, down the length of my arm.

It's as if my body had a much better memory than I did! It instantly recalled the meaning of those sweet caresses, what they held, what they promised. They encompassed feelings and kisses from a time now gone. The shock it delivered was not one I would have linked to such a tender touch back to the days in our old tree house, back to when Aspen and I had a future. It was a shock that shook me to my senses for good!

I jerked back, my eyes wide with disbelief. "Don't you dare touch me like that!" I had enough wits about myself to keep my voice low but my heart slammed against my chest in rage. I wanted to slap him!

As if the reality of what he'd done snapped him to his senses, "I'm...I'm sorry, Mer…I didn't mean…" he apologized.

There was silence between us for a moment.

"Do you know what Maxon would do to you, Aspen?"

His jaw tightened, his green eyes looked at me fiercely. "It hasn't been that easy for me, okay, Mer!" he hissed.

I let out a labored breath. "We're going to forget this ever happened..."

"America, please, listen..."

I didn't want to hear anymore. So, cutting him off, I said, "There's nothing further to discuss, Aspen! I made a vow to Maxon. What's happened between us is best left where it belongs." I could see I had hurt him. I felt like I had been punched in the heart. But, I would take the blow, for Maxon.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have let this go on." I paused, feeling my palm pressed against my ribs trying to calm my breathing down.

I looked into Aspen's eyes. His pain, visible. "Lucy loves you, Aspen. She deserves you," I admonished. "I _love_ my husband. I will be taking my afternoon walks with him from now on."

It was the most dignified way I mustered to put us both back in our rightful places. I wasn't sure if I handled it like a Queen but I felt I had. I held my head high with no regret although my insides felt jumbled.

Aspen straightened his jacket and bowed his head. " Very well. As you wish…Your Majesty."

Our eyes didn't meet but I heard the contempt in his voice and I dismissed him. I felt horrible.

After he was gone I opened the door to the gardens and stepped outside. I needed to breathe. Sucking in a deep puff of air, I pressed my back against the wall so no one would see me break down. I sobbed, my closed fist pushed firmly against my lips, my open hand draped around my stomach as it wrenched. How could I have been so careless? So blind? So…damn stubborn?! Maxon had been right and I had accused him of thinking so little of me, calling him jealous and an ass! I felt like a heel. I had to fix things with my husband. I _had_ to make things right.

* * *

I dispatched Mary with a note to Maxon. I wouldn't join him for dinner tonight. I couldn't face him in my state. I couldn't look at him and tell him he'd been right and how sorry I was for putting him through this. I knew I should, but my feelings of guilt overwhelmed me.

My stomach was still in knots as I laid in bed in the Princess' suite. I could still feel the singe of Aspen's touch on my arm. I wouldn't tell Maxon about it. He would kill Aspen or send him away for sure. And it would be my fault. Lucy would never forgive me. I needed to sort this in my head. It was over. Now, I had to apologize to Maxon.

Should I fall at his feet and beg for forgiveness? He would forgive me, I didn't doubt it but I felt unworthy. I needed to shed my pride and eat crow so to speak or better – a big piece of humble pie. I hugged the pillow, cradling it against my body. My thoughts were of Maxon. It wouldn't be hard with him…to be humble. He had seen me at my best and worst. I would strip down to the very core of my soul not holding anything back; not words or tears. He had revealed every speck of his being to me…he deserved so much more from me.

I thought about the love letters he'd written to me before he proposed, the ring he'd made, his own special design, just for me, the night he proposed…for the second time, our wedding day and our unforgettable honeymoon – how much effort and planning he'd devoted to it, to make me happy. I thought about how he made love to me – I got chills just thinking about it. His smile, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed uncontrollably, the sound of his breathing as he slept…every little thing, made me love him. And I felt even more foolish.

* * *

 ** _~Maxon_**

"She won't let me come see her?"

"I wouldn't advise it, Your Majesty," Mary told me. "My Lady is not well and asked that you please understand."

"Very well," I acquiesced, though I didn't like it. "But let her know I _will_ see her, tomorrow."

"I will relay the message, Your Majesty." Mary curtsied and soon was gone.

I sat on the couch in my office. I opened the note and read it again, and again.

 _My Dearest, Maxon,_

 _I'm sorry, but I will not be joining you for dinner tonight._

 _I am not feeling quite like myself, my love._

 _I will see you tomorrow. I promise._

 _Yours,_

 _America_

I read the message but I couldn't understand why. There was an unbearable weight on my heart and I only wished to dispel this feeling. All I wanted to do right now was go to her and hold her, tell her I loved her. The days had been long and the nights even longer. This would be our third night apart and I couldn't stand it! I had slept with her favorite shawl just to smell her, that way I could at least fool myself enough to fall asleep.

There was empathy in my thoughts. I figured if Daphne and I had been dating for two years, the thought to cutting ties we'd grown so used to would be a difficult thing to do. I suppose it must've been the way Daphne felt the last time I saw her. There had been this bond between us that she felt ran deeper than I realized. Daphne was devastated at my rejection as mildly and kindly as I tried to make it. I sighed. Feelings were such complex things.

And yet, at the same time, I felt angry. What the hell did she need time to think about?! Was she putting the feelings and needs of her ex-boyfriend ahead of mine? I felt guilty for even feeling angry! I had a good mind to go to her room right now and demand answers. I deserved at least something. Was she so hooked on Leger that she couldn't for some reason not have him in her life… _our_ life? I was going to drive myself mad. I needed a distraction so I went back to work.

Work didn't help. My mind was fixed on America. She consumed my every second's thoughts. I couldn't concentrate on anyone else's problems, my country's problems when I couldn't fix one in my own marriage. My mother would know what to do. If only I could hear her advice now. I think she would tell me to be patient. Not to assume or jump to conclusions. She would tell me that America loved me and I should trust that love. At that moment I felt her words in my heart. I resigned to be comforted by them. Our love was greater than this and I was confident that if it had survived everything we'd been through it would survive this also.

I gave work another shot. I fiddled around with some paperwork. It was no use. My eye caught sight of it again. Her note sat on my desk, calling for me to pick it up once more. I read it, slowly this time around. It's as if a different mind-set had settled on me. I took in a breath and smiled. It was written in her hand; words on paper that sprung from her heart. _"Yours, America",_ she'd written. Two small words with a wealth of meaning. It was a pledge to me as if she were repeating the promises we had made to each other; promises of forever and promises not forgotten. I smiled again, and strangely my heart felt alive. I folded the note, tucking it into the inside pocket of my suit jacket, next to my heart. If this was as close as I could get to her until tomorrow, I would take it.

* * *

 **What did you think? Did America handle things right? What will Aspen do?**

 **Post your thoughts, a review, PM, fave or follow!**

 **Okay, you guys. Sorry I have to leave you hanging! I know many of you are anxious for Maxon and America to get back together! Don't kill me!**

 **Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! If you are a Member and leave a review, I will personally PM you to thank you for your support. Guest Reviewers may get a shout-out so make your review/post good!**

 ***sparklynart: Love the enthusiasm! I'll try to keep it up for you guys!**

 ***Guest Reviewer: Discontinue - What?! I am too motivated to do that! Keep those reviews coming! ㈳8**

 ***Guest Reviewer: America's dreams - Hmmm...but maybe not with Kriss in them ㈴2**

 ***Guest Reviewer: America and not Aspen - I think America agrees with you. As do so many others. And yeah, I saved Aspen's pretty face.**

 **About Updates** **: Hopefully you have all done your homework and finished reading "The Crown". Since I can check that off my to do list, next update will be coming shortly!**

 **Don't forget to check out the** ** _Author's Notes_** **section in my story At Last for further thoughts!**

 **Chapter 6 is here! Go read!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** **Having sent Aspen on his way, America now seeks to mend things with Maxon. Will her apology be enough to gain his forgiveness and bring our favorite couple back together again?**

 **A special thanks to Supergirls2008 in helping me grind through some of this!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Sweet Surrender**

 **Chapter Six**

 ** _~America_**

I would go to Maxon today and settle this matter. Paige had brought me breakfast this morning but I barely touched it. I nibbled on a piece of dry toast and sipped on a cup of tea but other than that and taking my daily regimen of vitamins and birth control, I had no appetite. My insides were still knotted. If I ate anything of real substance they would only end up as contents inside the toilet and I hated throwing up.

Mary was an angel. She knew the situation and felt my tension and nervousness. She said a nice, long bath would help my nerves and ease my mind. She was right. I sank into the lavender scented water, my body covered in bubbles up to my neck. The water was soothing and the scent was calming indeed. I found myself finally relaxing and I closed my eyes, thinking of Maxon.

I wanted to look my prettiest. Though my heart ached some for causing him such grief, that same heart was chomping at the bits to make things right again. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say but I was confident the words would come. I wanted them to be sincere and not rehearsed. I wanted Maxon to know that nothing would ever come between us again and that my heart belonged to no one else but him.

Mary helped me to get into the blue day dress, Maxon's favorite color. It wasn't extravagant but elegant all the same. It hugged me tight around the bodice and waist and flared slightly at the hips. The neckline didn't reveal too much but just hinted at a little cleavage. I slipped on a pair of beautiful high heeled blue shoes that complimented my dress but most importantly gave my legs nice length and showed off my toned calves. My make-up was simple but chic, the way Maxon liked it and I finished that off with a strawberry lip gloss, his favorite too.

Mary had done a beautiful job on my hair. It looked full and healthy as if it knew it needed to make an impression as well. It was gathered on both sides with diamond and sapphire encrusted combs just enough to give me a little more pep but not too much to distract. The rest of my red locks fell on my shoulders and as I looked in the standing mirror, I felt pretty.

"Do you think he'll like it, Mary?"

"Lord if he doesn't, I guess we'll have to send you in there stark naked!"

"Mary!" I blushed.

"You look stunning as always, my Lady. He won't be able to resist you. And if he does…I should be fired!"

I laughed and then I sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I am."

* * *

Butterflies were wildly fluttering in my stomach. I walked down to Maxon's office. It was close to lunch time and I knew his agenda called for a lunch break soon. I reached his office being greeted by the guard at the door. I never liked to interrupt his meetings but I was so anxious to speak with him.

"Would you kindly let His Majesty know that I am here, please?"

The guard nodded and entered the room. I heard Maxon's voice as I stood at the door. I didn't want to be presumptuous and enter just in case he changed his mind about speaking with me. At least I would spare myself a little humiliation. Not that I deserved being spared.

I heard him tell Stavros and another advisor to give him a few minutes before they could resume. Papers rustled, chairs shifted and feet began to move about.

"Your Majesty," Stavros bowed his head in greeting as did the other advisor as they exited Maxon's office followed by the guard. I had given them a smile as they passed. Maxon came to the door, dismissing the guard as well. He stood aside, gesturing for me to enter. The butterflies became wilder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Much better, thank you," I lied. My hands were ice cold from nervousness and merely being in his presence made every hair on me stand straight.

I made a quick assessment of his appearance. The sleeves on his white shirt were rolled up his forearms, his tie gone. He looked tired. "You look like hell," I smiled.

"Been a rough few days," he stated, taking a seat in the middle of the couch. I could sense he was a bit guarded. I couldn't blame him.

My smile faded.

"You look…beautiful." I saw his eyes slowly roam over me. I was glad he thought so.

I gave him a hint of a smile. I could feel a sadness in my eyes and all I wanted was to be wrapped in his arms.

"Maxon," I said softly, joining him on the couch. My heart pounded in my chest. I was certain he could hear it. I took his hands in mine, so glad he didn't pull away from me and the feel of them filled me with such unbelievable awe, as if that piece of my soul that had been missing was now in my grasp once again; and it felt so right. I looked into those wondrous brown eyes. I swallowed and words began to spill. "I love you and…I wanted to tell you, I'm so sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me. I…you were right. I wasn't listening to you…to your feelings and I should have." My eyes fell to our hands. His were large and warm and comforting. I rubbed my thumbs over the back of them, smiling to myself. How much I had missed him. "I want you to know…" I raised my eyes back to him, "that I've spoken with Aspen. The walks won't be an issue any longer." I could see a hint of a frown on his brow as if he doubted my word. I couldn't take offense at it. This had been my doing and it was up to me to fix it. "I've stopped them. For good." He shifted a bit, a slight grimace on his face.

"Maxon, please..." I begged, my voice, cracking as I tried to express what I felt, how I needed him to know that I loved him. "I'm sorry. I will tell you a thousand times more if you want me to." I paused. "Maxon, there isn't and there never will be anyone else but you. Aspen was my past. I do care for him, as a friend but nothing more. You are my now, my everything. I love you with all my heart. God, I've asked so much of you and you've never denied me. I should've never denied you. And I never will. This will never happen again. I promise. Please, please forgive me." Bringing his hands to my lips I kissed them several times, the backs, his knuckles and fingers; craving to feel a part of him against me. Moisture gathered under my eyes…tears. I had hurt him and I damned myself for doing so. I felt shame and embarrassment. Things could've been so much worse all because I wanted things my way.

His face softened. He cupped my face with his hand and tilted my chin to look at him. I was seconds away from shattering. My eyes bounced behind more tears. He looked at me with such tenderness and I felt those tears fall from my eyes. His thumb brushed my tear drop away and I turned my lips into his palm, kissing it softly.

"I never doubted your love, America. I was...hurt; this situation...I wasn't expecting this. And when you took yourself away from me..."

"I know...I was stupid."

"I can't have you running away from me when we have a problem. I need to know that we can work things out. You know I'm an open book, America; that I am totally, whole-heartedly committed to you. I have to know if you feel the same way. That we are committed to each other. That you're committed to me."

"Yes! I am! Wholly!" I assured him, passionately.

He closed his eyes as if he were digesting my words, one letter, one syllable at a time.

My heart dropped. Maybe he didn't believe me. But I didn't care if I had to beg him to believe me. I wasn't leaving this room, my pride cast completely aside until I fixed this mess I created. "Please, Maxon. Please forgive me. I know I messed up again. I want you...I am committed to you, and only you...please...can you forgive me?" I asked him, my eyes pleading for it.

He let out a slow breath. "I'm not going to pretend to fully understand all that happened but..." His eyes smiled at me. "God, you're so damn stubborn, I swear. There's nothing to forgive. I just need to know that you're with me, every step of the way, okay?"

I nodded. "I am. I promise."

"I love you, America. And I always will...Mrs. Schreave. Come here."

My heart swelled and I melted like butter into his arms. "I love you so much, Maxon." He gathered me to him, his lips finding mine and in that moment I heard nothing but the rapid beat of my heart. I pressed my hand gently to his face, accepting him, welcoming his kiss fully, deeply. I was totally lost in him - his mouth, his scent, the defined build of his shoulders. My hands rose to the open collar of his shirt and my fingers curled tightly around the material. Instinctively I pulled him down with me, on the couch, our lips never leaving the others' as my body shifted under his and his over mine. I was in need and my body screamed for him. I wanted to feel our love connect and feel my sweet surrender in the arms of my love.

"Mmmm…," he smiled against my lips, breaking our kiss but that void didn't last long as he kissed me again even deeper this time. Hungry.

He moaned against my mouth and I could feel his breathing becoming heavy. "God I missed you, America. I missed you so damn much." Maxon's hand ran up and over my bare leg pushing the material of my dress up as his hand grabbed the back of my thigh, pulling me closer to him. I gasped feeling the force with which he commanded. The high heeled foot of my unconquered thigh wrapped around his calf begging him to come closer still. I could barely breathe myself I was so excited and hot. I began to pull his shirt from his pants, slipping my hands underneath the material to feel the skin of his muscular body. God, he felt amazing! My hands ran up along his sides and back down, over his lower back and traveled along the breadth of his full back. Every inch of him mapped in my memory banks, and every inch of him...perfect. He growled against my ear and I gasped again feeling his erection pressing against me. I kissed him hungrily and my aching womanhood urged me to hurry and fill the emptiness I felt with his body.

I felt shaky and starved as if I hadn't eaten in days, my lips searing the exposed skin of his neck. My heaving chest rose up and down against him, as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, gasping for my next breath, his hands firmly holding onto my ass.

"Does this mean, I'm out of time out?" he asked in my ear.

I burst out laughing, falling back unto the couch. "Most…definitely," I smiled, panting. We stared lovingly at each other, my thumb tracing over his lips. He wrapped his lips around it, his tongue hinting wicked things. Damn, that was hot. We hadn't been this intimate in days and I wanted to capture this moment as we were. I leaned into him, my lips softly teasing his into a nice, slow kiss.

"They're going to be back soon…" he whispered.

"And you'll cancel your meetings?" I raised a brow, letting him know he needed to do so.

He looked at me and by his reply, I knew he got the hint. "Hell, yes." His grin was wicked and set me ablaze.

He pulled back, holding unto my lower back as he brought me along with him. He moved a hand to the back of my thigh, pulling my leg over so I could straddle him. And so we sat on the couch, staring into each other. A flood of emotions washed over me - I was happier than I'd ever been and I was filled with an overwhelming desire to fuck my husband right now.

He held me in his arms and kissed me again, with hunger and then buried his face into my neck, inhaling my scent; my fingers dove and curled into his hair and I couldn't help that urge to grind against him. Maxon's hands curved around my bottom under my dress, encouraging me nonetheless.

He let out a ragged breath as my bottom squirmed against his hardened mass. Begging.

"Fuck..." he uttered.

"Let's..." I whispered, tauntingly in his ear.

"Ohhh, my God," breathlessly, he replied. His eyes were half-lidded, his face awash with need.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. I could see he was reining himself in. Damn it! He grunted, his body relaxing, seeming to release the tension he'd been under. He looked at me, smiling from ear to ear. "You better go, before I have my way with you." He warned and I shivered.

Reluctantly so, I stood, unwrapping myself from him. Maxon rose from the couch and he walked me to the door, giving my bum a squeeze. I giggled and realized how much I missed this.

""I'll be waiting for you. Don't be long," I purred, fixing his tussled hair.

Giving Maxon one last lingering kiss, I slid out the door and had to take one more look back at him. I bit my bottom lip as I undressed him with my eyes. He stood leaning against the door post, watching me. I gave him one last smile. As soon as I was out of sight, I kicked off my shoes and bolted to the Princess' suite.

No sooner had I reached the third floor I yelled, "MARY! MARY! HURRY!"

Lunch was about to be served. And I was the dish.

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay on this chapter! Work got super busy and other life stuff got in the way but I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Post your thoughts, a review, PM, fave or follow!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Members that post will always get a personal PM from me. Guest Reviewers, I encourage you to share your thoughts too!**

 **Here are some shout-outs for you Guest Reviewers!**

 ***Maxerica: Thanks for the props! Although Aspen is and can be rather bullheaded and selfish, I don't think he would ever force America to do anything. He values her friendship too much to risk it. And besides, Maxon would kill him for sure! And the fandom would kill me!**

 **About Updates** **: Okay, I will try to update this very soon. I have been otherwise distracted by my current Warner infatuation. If you haven't read my "Shatter Me" story, you must! Go check it out! Rated (M) of course!**

 **Don't forget to read the** ** _Author's Notes_** **section in my story At Last for further thoughts on this chapter and a little something extra!**

 **Woo-Hoo! Chapter 7...next! Things are a' heatin' up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** **O** **ur couple has mended the rift, forgiveness has been requested and given. Anticipation is building!**

 ** _WARNING!_ Story is rated (MA). This chapter contains sexual undertones. If this sort of content offends you, this is not the story for you. All others...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Sweet Surrender**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _ **~America**_

Thank goodness Mary was as sharp as she was. By the excited, flushed expression I'm sure I was emanating she knew things had gone rather well.

"He's coming?" she asked, brimming.

"Yes!" And I grabbed her by the hand, pulling her to the door. "And you need to help me get ready!" My chest heaved from running and fraught with the thrill of making love to Maxon, I didn't wait for her to ask any other questions. "Come on, Mary!"

"Oh Lord! Coming, my Lady!"

I ran down the hall with Mary in one hand and my shoes in the other. My heart was racing and it wasn't because I was running either.

We entered the Queen's suite and I tossed my shoes someplace.

"Oh God, Mary, he's going to be here soon!" I cried excitedly, trying to unzip my dress, my fingers fumbling with the zipper. Mary took over, lowering it for me. "Hurry! Get me out of this damn dress!"

"My Lady! You are going to have to calm down!" she mildly cried, chuckling some as she pulled the dress over my head. "You may want to display a little restraint."

"I don't have any left Mary!" My voice was muffled through the material. Once the dress was off, I bounded over to my dresser. Pulling open the drawers I needed to find something special to wear for him. I looked nice in my underwear but I wanted pizazz! A wow factor! Pieces of lingerie started flying out of the drawers.

"Help me find something he'll like Mary. Something white."

Mary joined me, sorting through the array of lacey, sheer, skimpy little pieces that were now a part of my wardrobe for Maxon's eyes only.

"White?! But…but...there's so many, my Lady," she said, holding a few in her hands already.

"What about the one Nicoletta sent last week? The white, little tunic…he hasn't seen that one yet."

"Excellent choice!" Mary agreed. "It's still in the gift box in your closet." She went to retrieve it and laid the box on the bed.

Lifting the lid, I pulled off the white paper filling, not too gently, revealing the exquisite, very naughty, sheer tunic. I held it up to my body and looking in the standing mirror, I beamed. "Ohhh…he will love this!"

"I'm certain, for the mere seconds it will be on you before it hits the floor!" Mary quipped.

"It's the whole point Mary. To arouse him."

Mary's cheeks blushed a fierce red. "Well, let's get you all prim. Can't keep His Majesty waiting."

Mary dragged me to the bathroom just to freshen up a bit. In my excitement, I felt heated. I'm sure if I were a piece of coal, I'd be glowing fire red! I discarded the rest of what I had on as I took to the powder puff, powdering between critical crevices, and over my chest, Mary took care of my back to rid me of any sweat then applied a lightly scented lotion over my entire body for a nice smooth effect.

I took out the combs and tossed my hair. My hair looked amazing as it draped over the sides of my face and unto my shoulders. Maxon loved my hair this way. My make-up still looked good. I was glad not to have to fool with it at this second but I would definitely need more strawberry lip gloss since Maxon had kissed off what I had worn earlier. Easy fix.

We exited the bathroom back to Nicoletta's gift. Mary handed me the matching string bikini panties and then helped me with the tunic. The neckline rested on my collarbone. Little white pearls dotted the lacey material in patterned intervals on my upper chest. The bodice itself was ultra sheer, see through, nothing hidden from one's eyes kind of fabric. It rested softly on my upper hips with white lace hemming the bottom. The sleeves were lovely, bell shaped and also trimmed with white lace. I smiled at my reflection, loving the way I looked and felt. And just thinking of how Maxon was going to react to this little outfit made me ache where I needed him the most.

I turned to Mary and she couldn't have agreed more saying, "I'm sure in that…you could probably make a blind man see so I'm sure His Majesty's eyes are doomed to pop right out of his head when he first lays his on you." She paused. "May you have strength in you my lady because you're sure enough going to have a bull on your hands."

I bit my bottom lip. "I certainly hope so."

Having dismissed Mary for the rest of the day, I entered Maxon's bedroom, our bedroom really since I never slept in the Queen's suite and gauged where would be the best spot to perch myself to greet him…

* * *

 ** _~ Maxon_**

"Where the hell are they?" I called for my two advisors immediately after America left. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins at such a rate I thought I could run a marathon. I could only think about her words, her sweet expressions. How she told me she loved me and how there was no other but me and never will be and she asked for my forgiveness. There was no need for forgiveness but just the mere thought that she'd asked, warmed me beyond measure. The thorn had been removed and now my world was back to where it had been. No third party welcomed.

She told me she'd be waiting for me and after our little make-out session on the couch I knew exactly what that meant. I could already feel my dick pulsating which only reminded me that I was being rudely delayed. The guard that had been stationed at my door returned with word that my advirsors would be here directly and still it wasn't quickly enough.

"But…Your Majesty," Stavros began to protest the cancellation of the rest of the day's agenda. "But the King and Queen of Swenday await your response."

"And I'm sure they can wait another 24-hours," I shot Stavros a look as I signed off on the last couple of documents that concluded our business for the day, "before they get it. The world will not stop revolving just because we are delaying a reply."

"It is highly unlike you to postpone matters of state, Your Majesty."

"And the sun will rise again tomorrow, Stavros," I quipped, pushing the papers aside and stood from behind my desk. "Now, I am taking my leave. I suggest you go enjoy the rest of the day. If you insist on working, I will leave that up to your good judgment but I will not. I will see you tomorrow…perhaps."

I could see my most trusted advisor was about to blurt another long train of protests but I held up my hand, not wanting to hear another word. I had much more important matters to tend to and she was a red-head with a dangerous kiss and a slamming body I needed to make love to…right now! A shiver ran down my spine.

Turning on my heels and with only a stern, "I'll be in touch," left my office and my advisors behind. I walked past the guard and then a few others on my way to my room. I knew she'd be waiting there and I couldn't walk fast enough to get to her. The thought of having her, feeling her nakedness against mine, tasting her luscious body, joining with her, sent several shocks through me. It had been three days since we had made love and it had been way too long. And I wondered if make-up sex would be as America once told me, the best kind you could have. Well…I was about to find out.

* * *

 ** _~America_**

I couldn't decide if the chaise was a good option or maybe the bench at the end of our bed. Or maybe if I just rested against the bed post facing the door I would certainly be the first thing to greet his eyes. Hmm...,not sexy enough after second thoughts. This anticipation was killing me! What was taking Maxon so long?! Yet even as I waited, I couldn't help to think of all the deliciously naughty things I would do to him.

I climbed on our bed and got chills. Sinking my knees into the mattress made me shiver. Just days ago we had made love on this very bed and I'd had one of the most fabulous orgasms of my life! The ache between my thighs increased exponentially, a hundred fold and I could feel the hardness of my nipples rubbing against the material of my lingerie. I slinked down unto the cool sheets on Maxon's side of the bed, my bottom slanted upwards, and yearning for his presence. I could imagine his body, naked, those hard muscles I would rake my hands over, lying here, letting me. I thought about the hundreds of kisses I would plant on that gorgeous, masculine body…all over and I thought about those hands, how his hands now so knowledgeable of my own needs, would touch, caress and fondle anything they wanted. I felt my breathing deepen and I was getting hotter. And I couldn't help thinking if the article I'd read on make-up sex was really true. Well…I was about to find out. And I couldn't wait! What the hell was taking him so long!

"Now that's a sight I could stand here and watch all day," said the husky voice belonging to Maxon as he stood at the door, now shut behind him. Chills covered every inch of my skin and a sudden jolt of recognition jarred my pussy. All of my female parts were now on high alert! I hadn't even heard him enter, too engaged in the fantasy playing in my head. Damn, I missed my moment. But I suppose this was better than any I could conjure up myself. Oh...who the hell cared! He was here now and I wanted to do nothing else but devour him.

Maxon just stood there, so inviting. I could see the dark expression on his face. He wanted me. He would have me...anyway he wanted.

I smiled to myself and slid from the bed walking towards him, languidly so, so he could get a good, complete view of what was coming toward him. "Why stand there and watch," I said, my voice sultry and pouring with lust and want, "When you can have…and feel…and taste…"

* * *

 **Don't kill me you guys but I have to set this up!**

 **Post your thoughts, a review, PM, fave or follow!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Members that post will always get a personal PM from me. Guest Reviewers, I encourage you to share your thoughts too!**

 **The site has been having trouble with the reviews but please post anyway! They're still delivered through email.**

 **Here are some shout-outs for you Guest Reviewers!**

 ***MaxMer: I'm a huge fan of the trilogy! Have to keep Maxerica's ship moving full steam ahead! I will keep writing as long as I have a story to tell!**

 ***sparklynart: Best chapter EVER! ~ Sweet! Thanks for sharing your enthusiasm! Love it!**

 **About Updates** **: There are only a few more chapters left** **. I will try to update as soon as I can. I am still super obsessed with Warner so much of my time has been devoted to writing, reading, discussing and analyzing the "Shatter Me" Series. If you haven't read my "Shatter Me" story, you must! Go check it out! Rated (M) of course! But I still love my Selection peeps!**

 **Don't forget to read the** ** _Author's Notes_** **section in my story "At Last" for further thoughts on this chapter and a little sneak preview for the next chapter!**

 **YES!...It's what you've been waiting for!**

 **Chapter 8 ~ OMG...it's here!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** **Okay you guys! It's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

 ** _WARNING!_ This chapter contains graphic sexual content and adult language. If this sort of content offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All other readers please continue on and...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Sweet Surrender**

 **Chapter Eight**

America was to me, the most beautiful woman on earth and as she walked towards me, the embodiment of perfection, every cell in my body came to life. And I mean every one. She looked damn hot and my eyes hungrily took her in. I ran a hand over my mouth, cursing into my palm. Was she trying to cripple me before we even got started? I swallowed. My heart slammed in my chest. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that tight body and finally make love to my wife. Leger had been a fool for letting her go but to hell with him, I was reaping the benefits.

I took a few steps to meet her and the closer we got, the more defined her body became. I was one blessed man. Once we met, I could see her nipples, hard as pebbles, pushed against her top and the mounds of her breasts stood full and swollen. "Damn!" I smiled. I always loved the way she dressed for me on these occasions and my body responded immediately to her visual stimulation, my erection straining tightly against the zipper of my trousers.

"Damn. Just...damn," I was near speechless, my hands already settled on her hips, sliding over the hills of her bottom.

"Glad you approve, Your Majesty," she whispered. Her lips brushed against mine and I broke, crushing my mouth against hers.

America clung to me once I parted the barrier of her lips with my tongue, hungrily tasting her through strawberry laced lips. My fingers curved around her bottom, gripping her firmly, pulling her tightly against my own body. Securing the back of her thigh in my hand, I brought it up against my hip. "God, I'm dying to make love to you," I breathed heavily against her jawline. America moaned, burying her head into my neck, laying soft, wet kisses on my fevered skin, her fingers working the buttons of my shirt.

"I want you…Maxon. God, I want you so bad," she nibbled at my ear.

Her saucy words set me on fire. I had been longing to hear her speak to me like that again. To hear America's sultry words directed at me now, only served to heighten the excitement inside my trousers and I groaned, sucking softly on her throat.

As soon as my chest was bared to her, her hands and mouth along with that tongue traveled my pecs, heated kisses covering every inch of skin. Her hands began to undo the belt of my pants and as she did, sucked on a nipple and then the other. I felt my stomach muscles tighten once the button and the delicate touch of her fingers on my zipper moved over my very hard cock. The thrill was heightened as her kisses descended down to my navel and still further down. I looked down at America, her face buried against my pelvis and I couldn't help but sink my hands into her hair. Those gorgeous eyes rose to look at me and damn, it was a moment where she captured all sensuality with one look.

I was glad once she set me free, the cool air of the room meeting my heated flesh just to be sheathed quickly by a very hot and hungry mouth. I groaned feeling the power behind her lips, wrapped tight around me, sucking with a determined will. "God, I'm so hard," I muttered. It had only been three days but it felt more like three weeks since I'd had this pleasure. Watching America satisfy her own need with me painted a wide smile on my face as I took off my dress shirt and threw it aside. Her hand took a hold of my rock hard penis, and I couldn't help myself but watch as she twirled that tongue around my head just to see me disappear into her mouth over and again. "Damn, that's so good," I encouraged, swiping her hair to the side. My body reveled in the attention it was getting, knowing it would soon delight inside the depths of her ecstasy and find the relief it yearned for.

America moaned her pleasure, her tongue sliding over the underside of my cock to the tip and then back down to my orbs where she took each one delicately into her mouth. My head fell backwards and my breath hitched feeling the wetness of her kiss gliding over me. There were times when America would get lost in this action, as she took my throbbing cock into her sweet mouth again, never seeming to get enough. I didn't mind it, I loved watching her suck my dick but she dangerously brought me close to climax already. I worried that if she didn't disengage soon, I just would. She knew, damn she knew how to give me head and I had to fight the desire to thrust into her mouth. Yet, I willed myself not to spoil this, there was so much more ahead. As this passing thought went through my mind, America's hand clamped down on my bare ass, and she took me in further, down the smooth channel of her throat. I groaned louder as the depth of that kiss rubbed my sensitive head. "God dammit, woman," I protested but it fell on deaf ears as she did it again and a third time. My fingers wrapped tightly around her red locks and I felt that familiar twitch begin in my balls. I was going to explode. I knew she could sense she had brought me closer to the brink and released me. My chest heaved with relief; damn, that was too close.

She smiled up at me with no regret in her eyes as to what she had done to me. I wouldn't have it any other way. America took to relieving me of my shoes, socks and everything that covered my lower half. Once she stood, I collected her to me, my hands sliding over the panties barely covering her bottom. I grabbed hold of the back of her thighs and hoisted her up against my hips. Those lovely legs clamped around me and she squirmed against me, moaning as I moved us along to the bed.

* * *

 _ **~America**_

As soon as Maxon's strong arms picked me up I felt a sense of elation. I loved this sense of ownership he had over me and I loved his tender kisses and caresses; they drove me absolutely wild! As he sat me down on the edge of the bed, an overwhelming feeling of longing washed over me and I couldn't wait until he conquered me. I wanted so badly for him to conquer me at this moment. His mouth fastened unto mine as he moved us further unto the mattress, my hands swarming over his hard, naked body. "I missed you...Mmmm...oh, God, Maxon." Every ripple, every cut of muscle was subject to my touch. I had never felt such a fevered pitch burning from within as I did now, a white-hot fire licking every cell of my body, seeking release. And that release, that desire began to flow, soaking my underwear, making me even more conscious of my need to be filled.

My breathing was ragged and fevered as I laid flat against the mattress. Maxon teased me with multiple feathery kisses over my throat, his hands busy with my breasts, kneading my hardened nubs through the sheer material of my little dress which only aroused me further, the texture of the cloth between his fingers was a wondrous sensation. "How much did you miss me?" He asked, knowing how crazy he drove me when he talked like that! He was wickedly torturing me. I heaved my chest into his touch, "So very, very much," I gasped, opening my legs simultaneously to encourage him to press against me. God, I needed him to do so right now.

Maxon growled, holding my two breasts firm in his hands and nibbled my mounds over to my nipples, his tongue teasing and his mouth sucking through the material saturating it over my flesh; damn, that was so hot. His hands crept under the hem of the tunic – those strong, warm hands sliding over my belly, pushing the sheer fabric up over my ribcage until his palms covered my gorgeous breasts, his fingers tugging my hard nipples. Every move he made raised my thermostat and I felt as if I were going to combust and be reduced to ashes. Moving from my breasts, his flat hands rested firm on my back, "Come here," he said, lifting my torso from the mattress, as he sat back on his thighs. Maxon pulled the little tunic over my head, "I want you naked'," was his demand, tossing it aside. I had never seen his eyes so dark with heated passion, it was almost frightening but excited me all the more so. He cupped my face, then burying his fingers into my hair, brought me to his mouth and I melted. I reached for him, running my hand over the sensitive head of his manhood, over his girth and down his length; it sparked something wilder in him as his kiss deepened and needing air I gasped, breaking our kiss and I needed...I had to taste him once more. I sucked softly on his collarbone, my tongue licking a trail straight down the middle of his defined torso. My head dropped to his thighs as he slanted back a bit, his gorgeous erection calling to me. "I missed you so fucking much," I uttered, licking my lips and I fed myself, sucking him, hard. Tucking my hair behind my ears, both hands resting on his thighs I worked him good, my cheeks caving around his width. I loved hearing him groan which only made me persist, and the angle with which I had, made it far easier to deep throat him. But he didn't allow me to continue for too long. I couldn't help it. I loved his perfect dick.

"Lie down, darling," he instructed and once I had, Maxon rid me of my white, lacey panties. He gently parted my legs, smiling at how wet he could see I was. The heat rose to my cheeks. He ran a couple of fingers over my channel, telling me I felt so amazing then dove between the folds of my womanhood. I loved the way he touched me there and in response, my own hips, if they could speak, moaned against his hand in a pleading cry for more. Maxon had always known how to please me but now he had mastered the art and as his fingers worked that special place that drove me to madness, I heard myself call to him begging him, shamefully so, to continue on. He did. His fingers sunk into me and my back arched feeling his wonderful touch. His gaze fell from me to his hand between my legs and I saw him bite his bottom lip and mutter something I couldn't hear but then I heard him suck in a breath and let it out slowly no doubt taking pleasure in what he was seeing and doing to me. But I couldn't take it anymore. I had reached my breaking point.

I moved away from Maxon's touch and swiftly coming to my knees, "I need you inside me, now." I straddled him as he again sat back on his hind quarters to accommodate me. I needed him to fill me, to take me, to bind with me. And as I slowly sank over his erection, my thighs shook as he filled my void and I felt wonderful! My head fell back, "Ohhh, God, yes..." and I groaned in ecstasy, finally my need and my frustration finding release. Riding Maxon, I wasn't delicate or a refined lady, I was anything but as I pounded my body against him, needing every inch of him, wanting every bit of him and still, there was such an overwhelming need to make sure he understood that I was for him and this was for him and that we were lovers and no one would ever come between us again.

I kissed him passionately, spouting several "I love you's", "Take me's" and "You feel like heaven's" in between my rising and falling.

Maxon's hands were all over me making me surge and my body felt like one big flame of fire being consumed as I was in this wondrous blaze of heat and intimacy. I leaned by body back, my palms flat against the mattress as my hips continued in a sexual dance, my pussy gliding over his sweet cock while giving Maxon a good look at the action. I felt Maxon's heated palm run the length of my throat, between my breasts, down my stomach. And as if he knew what I craved, he pressed his thumb over my exposed clit, rubbing it; that only threw gasoline on the fire. "Maxon!" I cried, my body taking over my soul as it sought to quench my thirst and to let him know that no one would be able to satisfy me the way he was doing right now. I was in raw ecstasy. I pushed myself up, my body snug to his, one hand on the back of his head, the other on the side of his face as I kissed him. Maxon held my bottom, helping me along as I rose and fell over his magnificent dick, and I groaned loudly as he hit my G-spot over and over. He groaned into my neck and my orgasm came on strong almost knocking me off my perch but Maxon held on to me as I shouted, "OHHH GOD!", and my arms flung around his shoulders, my face buried in his neck. I dropped my head back, my hands gripping his shoulders as my chest heaved and my muscles tightened around him, enjoying the explosive release that had just bathed Maxon and washed over me.

* * *

 _ **~Maxon**_

Watching America orgasm had always been a marvelous thing to witness but somehow as she did so right now, made me swell with a pride I had never felt prior; that I had been the one and not some other man who'd caused this magnificent effect on her. I wished Leger could see her right now. How she'd submitted all of herself to me and damn, how hard I'd just made her cum. I couldn't help but smile. America's body trembled as she came down, her body listless as she collapsed, her forehead now resting against the span of my shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered, feeling her relax after her orgasm and she raised her eyes to me. I brushed a few strands of red hair from her face and kissed her. She responded, engaging me fully, placing a tender hand against my cheek.

My heart raced. I just couldn't wrap my head around how she affected me this way but as I moved us back unto the mattress to hover over her, I didn't care to understand. All I knew was that I loved her and she loved me and I was going to make sure the love we shared would be soundly fixed in her mind, forever.

We kissed as I adjusted myself to join with her, "I'm about to remind you," I whispered, pushing slowly into her, "with every solid inch of me," she moaned as I filled her, "that you're mine and mine alone. Understood?"

"Yes...yes," she replied, her beautiful face draped in soft shades of sweet surrender.

"Good. That's my girl."

I stared into those blue eyes, her body, one with mine. She took my breath away and I had to kiss her, making every part of me touch her. I found her hands, threading my fingers with hers, raising them above her head as my hips continued to dive into hers, my manhood pleasing her as I claimed what was rightfully mine. I poured everything I had into my love, sweat beaded on my skin as I expressed how great my love for her was, how ardent it burned within me.

The bed rocked, and rocked and rocked some more as I made deep, uninhibited love to America. She had to understand that I would never let her go, that nothing and no one would ever come between us. I would always love her. I was not just her husband, I was her lover and I would be her lover for as long as we lived. The way she uttered my name, "Maxon," as we made love, God it was the most beautiful sound. I draped her with sensual kisses – ears, throat, shoulders, breasts; my mouth branding her, marking her, feeling how she submitted to me, giving me all she was. I looked at her and she was beautiful, beautiful as I made love to her. And she was all mine. "God, you feel so fucking good, America," I whispered to her.

I wrapped her in my arms, holding her for dear life. "Tell me you love me, I want to hear you say it again." My thrusts transitioned from soft and gentle to deep and hard as her legs folded about my hips and the headboard thumped loudly against the wall.

"I love you...uhhhh...Maxon...I love you."

I can't explain what happened next but our minds and bodies had both risen into a different dimension of ecstasy unlike any I had ever experienced. And we were both completely lost in a whirlwind of the purest, rawest sex I'd ever had!

Her nails dug into my back, "Fuck me!" she hollered, as my speed increased, "Harder!" I pounded and I bit down slightly on the soft area between her shoulder and neck. I heard her audibly cry out in both pleasure and perhaps pain as my own voice mixed with hers. She was reveling in another strong orgasm, "Yes! Maxon! YES! God, YES!" and with the force of a rip current, her orgasm took me with it, drowning me in a wave of ecstasy, "Oh…fuck!" I cried, as I exploded and climaxed deep within her well.

"America," I breathed, kissing her soft lips, our bodies both slick with sweat. "Holy...shit." My body trembled. "Amazing. I love you, darling. Damn...you're amazing."

"No, Maxon. _We're_ amazing.

I smiled, still trying to catch my breath. "You drive me fucking crazy, you know that?"

She laughed. "I know."

I conquered her mouth once again, tasting her. She was like a bottle of the finest wine and I couldn't get enough.

Before long, we were on to round number two.

"Oh my God!; MAXON! OH GOD, MAXON!" she clamored as I took her from behind this time. She climaxed, the bed sheets wrapped tight in her hands, my body curved around hers as my own climax shook me to the core and I grunted with each pulsating release, flooding her pussy once again.

"Damn, baby," I breathed into her neck, "You're going to kill me."

We both laughed as we slowly collapsed together on the bed, savoring our passion.

I rolled off America, breaking our wonderful connection and laid on my side, gathering her to me. Her head rested on my damp chest as it rose and fell and she moved her head to kiss under my chin. We laid in silence, holding each other.

"You know something?" she asked after a minute.

"Hmm?" I answered, lazily, my body in total relaxation.

"I guess they were right."

"Who?"

"Maybe we should argue more often," she chuckled. "Make up sex is great."

I laughed. "Seriously?"

"Didn't you think so?"

"Absolutely. As hard as you came darling, I know it's true."

"Oh you!" she poked my side and I laughed. "Well, I know for a fact you loved it, Maxon. Don't pretend otherwise. You could've probably come three or four times if you had the chance."

"And who said, my darling, that we were anywhere close to being done?"

"Maxon!"

It was true. Make up sex was phenomenal. I lost count as to how many times we ended up making love but America had been right, there was no shortage of fireworks as we pleasured each other in more ways than I could possibly narrate or would like to. Suffice to say, that by the end of the night, we were happily exhausted and fell asleep in each others arms, content and secure. My beautiful wife, my lover, my best friend lay next to me. My world was again as it should be. What more could I want?

* * *

 **Hmmm...I wonder how thick the palace walls were? Hope you guys enjoyed!  
**

 **Post your thoughts, a review, PM, fave or follow!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Members that post will always get a personal PM from me. Guest Reviewers, I encourage you to share your thoughts too!**

 **Here are some shout-outs for you Guest Reviewers!**

 ***Calix: Agreed! Maxon is young and extremely virile! And he is sooo HOT!**

 ***sparklynart: Love ALL of your reviews! It's what keeps me writing so keep 'em coming!**

 ***Schreavy: Thank you so much for your kind words. I try to put my heart into my writing and I want to make sure I give my readers a good story and a reason to keep reading!**

 **** About my Warner Obsession: Some of you have asked me NOT TO GET DISTRACTED BY WARNER! Okay, I'm really trying not to but it's not happening! For those of you who don't know who Warner is, he is THE sexiest, MOST intriguing male character in a YA novel. He is the sexy/bad boy whereas Maxon is the sexy/good boy. If you haven't read the "Shatter Me" Series you are missing out! I've written one "Shatter Me" story, called "Golden Touch" rated (M) so check it out. **

**I would also HIGHLY recommend you read Supergirls2008 "Consume Me: Warner One Shots" POV stories. I love her for writing these! She's only fueling my Warner obsession even more so!**

 **But no worries Selection peeps! I will continue on with my Selection stories. I will not abandon you guys!**

 **About Updates** **: I will be on a short vacation so will not be updating this until I return.**

 **Don't forget to read the** ** _Author's Notes_** **section in my story "At Last" for further thoughts on this chapter. Would you guys like me to continue the sneak previews? Post and let me know!  
**

 **You thought the story was over? Not yet!  
**

 **Chapter 9: Epilogue ~ See what happens afterwards!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Epilogue

**Author's Notes: Special thanks to supergirls2008 for some additional tips! **

**Curious to see what's happened since? Read on!**

 ** _WARNING!_ This chapter contains suggestive sexual content. If this sort of content offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! Everyone else please...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Sweet Surrender**

 ** _Epilogue_**

 **~ One Month Later ~**

 _ **~America**_

"Are you ready, darling?" Maxon stood at the door of the Women's Room, smiling as I rose from the piano.

I smiled brightly in return, joining him as we greeted each other with a sweet, lingering kiss.

"How are you handsome?"

He pulled me to him by my waist. "Better, now that I have you in my arms." I sighed into another kiss.

"Oh, you two are just pathetic!" Marlee cried, coming up from behind me. "Really, how much does your best friend have to be subjected to, America?" she teased.

"Close your eyes then," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"That was just really regal, my Queen," she curtsied.

"Oh hush!"

"Maxon, I don't know how in the world you manage to keep her under control."

He chuckled. "Trust me...I have my methods," and smiled at me rather mischievously.

Marlee rolled her eyes. "You two are such a lost cause"

"Then I don't wish to ever be found." I beamed, leaning yet for another kiss.

"Oh for Pete's sake! You know, you two make Carter and me look like two virgins holding hands on a Sunday afternoon."

"It's called l'amour."

"Yeah...whatever," Marlee waved a hand. "Well, you two love doves enjoy your walk. It's a beautiful day! Spring is in the air! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Which doesn't leave room for much!" I quipped.

Marlee gasped. "Why, the nerve!" she mockingly brushed her hair to one side.

Maxon and I laughed. "If it isn't the pot calling the kettle black! But since I am not one to pass any sort of judgment," she retorted with raised brows, "I shall take my leave then and leave you two lovebirds to your musings."

"Please do."

"Your Majesties," she curtsied and was soon gone.

"You two act as if you grew up under the same roof," Maxon noted, shaking his head as we started out down the main floor.

"She's like a sister to me. Of course we're going to tease each other like that."

"I'm glad that Carter and Marlee decided to stay at the palace. I like to see you happy."

"And I am happy."

I snuggled against his shoulder and we stopped to share another kiss and I felt warm all over. I couldn't seem to get enough of Maxon's luscious lips. There was something so soothing in his kisses. They made me feel as if all in my world was nothing but perfect and my heart fluttered with every one.

We continued down the quiet main floor in conversation. I was still getting used to staff stopping everything at the drop of a hat to bow or curtsy whenever we passed by. Maxon and I always took the time to acknowledge our staff with a simple greeting and at times would stop to engage them in brief conversation. We thought this was a good way to keep alert to their concerns if any and to let them know they were valued members of our household.

I smiled as we were greeted by the two guards posted at the doors to the gardens.

"Good afternoon, your Majesties," one of the guards said as he opened the door. Stepping through the door and seeing the uniforms of the palace guards reminded me of my last conversation with Aspen. Our friendship, which wasn't much of a friendship at the moment had turned awkward and tense. After a particularly frustrating encounter with Aspen, Maxon approached me seeing I was visibly upset. Although I tried not to let Aspen's coldness bother me, it did. I still considered him a friend even though he now only looked at me as nothing more than a cold-hearted bitch who'd trampled and severed his heart. Maxon understood how deeply this affected me and encouraged me to try and approach Aspen and regain some measure of friendship. Sure, it was not the easiest of subjects to broach with Maxon, but he listened and trusted me to stay far away from the line Aspen and I had previously been balancing.

After several attempts I finally got Aspen to agree to sit with me and talk about things. It wasn't a comfortable conversation to have but I didn't expect it to be. Hurt feelings were still pretty raw; scathing words and accusations were not in short order which made me realize that it would take time to heal those wounds. I had hurt him but there was nothing I could do to change the reality of our lives now. I would've loved to have been able to put what had happened behind us. But it wasn't that easy. I was saddened but I knew at the moment Aspen needed time. Our friendship was a broken bridge but not one that was unfixable. Aspen's friendship would forever hold a special place in my heart but we were different people now. The universe had shifted and we were no longer two kids from Carolina. We had built dreams inside a treehouse and there is where those dreams stayed. The Selection had made us grow up in so many ways. New promises had been made; new dreams were now in the works bound to two hearts that had walked into our lives from within these walls. They deserved not just a part of us but all of us.

Not long after, Lucy broke the news to us that she and Aspen had finally settled on a date to get married. I would've expected as much from Aspen now that he didn't have me to use as an excuse. I was glad for them both. He deserved to have love and happiness in his life from someone who would give him what he wanted. Maxon was ecstatic over the news and I was relieved. I hoped and prayed for all the best for them both. I wanted nothing more than for Aspen to find the sort of joy I had found with Maxon.

It was so much nicer to have Maxon's company on my walks. He had diligently set aside time at every opportunity he had to join me, which turned out to be more often than what Stavros approved. It was nice having this break away from palace business. I knew his role as king was stressful and demanding and yet, he made time for me. I loved him for it.

As we stepped into the gardens to full blooms of roses and lilies signifying that spring was now well in stride, we passed a few more guards who bowed and returned to their posts, keeping a watchful eye on our surroundings. Walking with Maxon had become highlights of my days and I couldn't have felt happier realizing this is the way it should've always been. As we walked down the path lined with hearty rose blossoms, his arm draped about my shoulders, my arm along his waist, enjoying the beauty of them all, Maxon placed a kiss on the side of my head. Those small tender gestures made me feel so loved. It was during these private moments where our bond seemed to get stronger and stronger and our love for each other continued to flourish and grow. I thought I had loved Maxon before we were married but with each passing day, that love only grew more and more.

I gasped when we came to our little resting spot in the garden, a small secluded area we had made our own and found a red-checkered cloth and picnic basket.

"What is this?"

"A little something I threw together," he winked.

"How lovely," I smiled. "But don't you have to get back to work?"

"Work? Such dirty talk around Your Royal Husbandness will not be tolerated." I laughed.

"But seriously, Maxon. Won't you be missed?"

"Trust me, darling. My advisors can argue amongst themselves without my supervision and besides, I'm the King. I can play hookie." His arms wrapped around my waist from behind as he laid sensual kisses on the exposed skin of my shoulder and back. I got shivers, my hands rested on top of his around my waist. "And besides, I'd rather spend my afternoon with my beautiful wife, outdoors on a picnic blanket."

"You and your surprises," I said, trying to keep hold of my senses which as his kisses traveled across my back to my other shoulder was making this quite impossible.

"I love surprising you." I could feel his smile against my skin.

"And I have to admit, I love being surprised," I bit my lower lip as the tips of his fingers slid along my back. "But...what about Stavros?" I asked curiously, trying to fend off the assault Maxon was hurling at my body in that instant.

"What about him?" he asked huskily in my ear and then planted one deadly, very erotic kiss behind my ear that he knew would, without a doubt, undo me.

My breath hitched audibly betraying the stirrings I was attempting to keep contained. "I...I mean..." I swallowed, "Is he going to be...okay?"

"Does it look like I give a damn?" he kissed me there again and I fairly melted.

My heart began to pound like a drum and that familiar ache between my thighs hinted for company but I couldn't give in being cognizant of where we were. Outdoors! I thought about our first official date, how he claimed to be such a gentleman. Not such a gentleman now as his fingers began to work on the buttons of my dress. I should've stopped him, but I was frozen in pleasure.

"Your Majesty," I managed to utter, peeking over my shoulder. "Whatever on earth are you doing?"

"Undressing you," he informed me, brazenly. He brushed his lips behind my ear all the way to the curve of my shoulder. His breath tickled my skin, sending a river of shivers through me.

"Really?"

"It's not my fault you know. You can't hold me responsible for my actions; you shouldn't be so damn hot." He continued on, each button releasing my garment. "I couldn't keep my mind off you especially after that romp this morning."

A small chuckle barely escaped me. "You liked that, huh?"

"Loved it."

I sighed, feeling his fingers skim over the skin of my back as he undid my dress. "And…the guards?"

"They already have their orders to stay away," he informed me, laying sweltering kisses along my neck.

"You know, America...there are certain...benefits taking these walks with me do offer you unlike any others you've ever had."

"Do tell."

"Don't worry, darling. I'm about to show you what I mean." He pushed my dress down my arms to my waist. I slipped my arms from the little cuffed sleeves. "We'll just have to be really quiet. Can you do that?"

"Yes," I answered weakly, already having fallen prey to his seduction. The spring air hitting my body made me suck in a breath. Then I felt Maxon's fingers on the clasp of my bra, setting me loose. He gently pushed the straps down my arms, his lips on my back and it fell at my feet. I was on fire. The mere touch of his hands and mouth on me sent wicked shocks through me. How could he have such power over me? I was useless to resist him no matter how hard I tried. He had become a master at getting his way.

"Good," he whispered against my ear. "Because I'm going to make love to you, right here, right now." His hands were full with my breasts, tantalizing me as I succumbed further to him. He turned me to face him, pulling me to him and slipped a hand into my hair the other sliding around my waist and brought my head to his mouth. I moaned as his hand snaked up my bare back and he slowly guided us down unto the blanket.

Was I the happiest woman on earth? Perhaps not but I felt so. Maxon had been the greatest thing to ever walk into my life and after all that we had been through I wouldn't change anything but never again would I allow another to come between us. I would never take for granted what I held in my hands right now...Maxon's heart.

"Oooo...Maxon! You devil!"

What a man!

* * *

 **What a man indeed!  
**

 **I've dedicated this song to the man in my life and figured America would feel the same way about Maxon!**

 **Go to my profile to watch the video - "What a Man" by Salt 'n Pepa feat. En Vogue**

 **Here are a few lines to wet your appetite:**

 _My man gives real lovin' that's why I call him Killer_

 _He's not a wham-bam-thank-you-m'am, he's a thriller_

 _He takes his time and does everything right_

 _Knocks me out with one shot for the rest of the night..._

 **All is well in the universe once again! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
**

 **Post your thoughts, a review, PM, fave or follow!**

 **Thanks for all of your reviews! Members that post will always get a personal PM from me. Guest Reviewers, I encourage you to share your thoughts too!**

 **Here are some shout-outs for you Guest Reviewers!**

 ***Selector: Welcome! It's always great to meet new readers. Glad you enjoyed this story and thanks for the super kind words!**

 ***sparklynart: Thanks for understanding my Warner obsession! He's in my blood and I cannot and do not want to shake it off! LOL! Thanks for the support as always!**

 ***Guest (1): Regarding the guards and maids outside - hmmm...I'm sure they're used to it :)**

 ***Guest (2): Love you back! Thanks for reading!**

 ***Guest (3): About One-Shots: I had fiddled with the idea but with my schedule the way it is I don't know if I can fit anything else into it. I would love to write a few steamy one-shots but...we'll have to see. No promises.**

 ***Guest (4): About Maxon's ache inside his trousers: I think we can pretty much guess how that happened ㈴1**

 **Don't forget to read the** ** _Author's Notes_** **section in my story "At Last" for further thoughts on this chapter and a sneak peek at what's coming up! Have you guys been reading the previews? If you'd like me to continue, please let me know, otherwise I will assume you guys would rather wait.  
**

 **So what would this story be without an Aspen POV? Yes, you know you have to read it!  
**

 **Chapter 10: Aspen's POV ~ Go read!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Aspen

**Author's Notes: Special thanks to supergirls2008 for some additional tips! **

**For all of you that wanted to hear from Aspen...well, here you go!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

* * *

 **Sweet Surrender**

 **The Eye of the Beholder**

 ** _~Aspen_**

I was conflicted.

I knew my words. I had repeated them to myself so often – in my waking hours, during the dark of night. In my thoughts. In my dreams…

 _"_ _I'll always care for you but…I don't love you anymore."_

Those had been my words to her.

Words I was beginning to regret ever mouthing, ever speaking.

Everyone thought it was so damn easy for me just to give her away.

To him.

It wasn't.

Walking her down that aisle on that God-forsaken day was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. I would've rather walked a barren wasteland or better yet, been shipped to New Asia. But she'd asked. How could I have ever told her, no? I couldn't. After admitting that there was nothing but friendship between us, what excuse did I have? Absolutely none.

Shalom was gone, Kota was unfit according to America and I was now family.

I was in agony. But the ache I felt wasn't the shooting pain in my leg. No. My heart broke piece by piece with each hobbled step I took down the aisle next to her. Each step that brought her closer to him and away from me…forever. It all felt so wrong. I should have been the one she should be walking towards, not him.

I put on a brave face and smiled. It was a happy day for everyone. Except for me.

She looked beautiful, so beautiful. And she looked happy and hopeful. Once upon a time that look was showered on me. I didn't appreciate it then. I didn't treasure it. Her eyes beamed with love; a love that had belonged to me at one time. A love that now she held only for him.

My heart trickled with envy.

I despised him.

But, why should I? It wasn't his fault, after all. It was all mine.

I had cast her aside – our love, our future, our plans. Everything.

I think about the treehouse often, once our safe haven, our sacred place where we had shared so many things. The private moments we had, filled with tender kisses and warm caresses, the fears we held, and the hopes we entertained, all contained within the walls of that wooden structure. I close my eyes and I can still feel her fingers playing in my hair as she sang to me with the voice of a siren all for but a penny. I didn't realize their worth in her eyes. Each one was special. Each one reminded her of me...of us. I was rich beyond my own expectations. But, I was too blind to see that our worth was much more than merely a designated number.

I still kept the pennies she'd shoved into my hand the day before she left Carolina. They still waited back home on my nightstand for the day we would return and get married. That had been the plan anyway. How things had changed. Now, when I think back to that night in the treehouse, I wish I could turn back the hands of time; do it all over again.

I remember that night feeling so overwhelmed. I allowed my pride to consume me and I shut the door to myself from her, no...I slammed it on her and had left her heart bleeding right there in that treehouse.

I forsook her, leaving her alone and broken, handing her willingly to another, her tender heart open for another to heal.

And he took it.

As much as I tried to win it back, once the roots of his affections buried themselves deeper, wrapped themselves around her tender, vulnerable heart it was near impossible and once he had her heart – wide, open, welcoming, firmly in his grasps; I was done. Game over.

After the wedding, I got slammed drunk. I had lost. I had lost America, forever. My heart withered. I knew I shouldn't have felt that way but two years of us was now a memory in the past, a chapter now closed. With every swig of liquor I downed, I tried to quiet the voices in my head.

 _'You've lost her...for good.'_

 _'America belongs to him now, Aspen.'_

 _'Mrs. Schreave...'_

 _"She will give herself to him, you know that, right?'_

 _'He will claim her tonight, bed her, make love to her...'_

 _'...and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop him.'_

It was enough to drive me crazy.

I had lied to Lucy as to why I had left the reception so early on. I couldn't bear to watch how happy they were. How in love he looked when he gazed at her. How totally swept away she looked as he danced with her in front of all their smiling guests.

I had swallowed my pride enough to make good on my word to give her away but I didn't have to stand there and watch. So I left.

And now, here I was again…watching.

I watched them as they walked to the garden. America snuggled close to his side, his arm draped protectively around her. They stopped. And kissed. It was a punch in the gut. Why was I feeling like Maxon had robbed me of my heart?

 _"_ _I'll always care for you but…I don't love you anymore."_

Those had been my words.

Those damned words I uttered.

And then there was Lucy.

Sweet Lucy.

How had I come to this? I was a man torn in two.

Had I led Lucy on? Had I poured on to her my affections to hide my hurt? To distract myself from the fact I was about to lose America to Maxon?

I wasn't sure or was I?

All the time while I had tried convincing America how wrong Maxon was for her, how he pretended to care, how he wore a mask to deceive and trick; how I told her she wasn't fit to be princess because she wasn't a hypocrite like them, all the pleading, the hidden kisses and embraces, the sneaking around to quiet, dark places – I had Lucy standing stage right.

What the hell was I doing?

I felt like a con-man myself. Here I was trying to convince America what a two-faced liar Maxon was and I fared no better. How could I put myself on a pedestal? At least she knew he was dating others. But she didn't know about my secret – Lucy.

While I was speaking sweet nothings into Lucy's ears, I was desperately holding on to America.

And worse yet, Lucy had no idea about America. How deep my feelings ran. What history we shared. Not until Kota, that jackass, blurted out our well-kept secret for the world to know, had I been exposed to Lucy. I saw the hurt in her eyes.

Hypocrite.

After the wedding, I should've married Lucy but I hadn't. It felt so final if I did. So final. So I held off.

I used Lucy's father's illness as an excuse not to commit. Everyone expected me to commit. I couldn't. Something inside me wouldn't let me.

My heart. My heart still yearned for America. Her kiss. Her warmth. Her honey-laced voice.

Those privileges were not reserved for me any longer. They were his. I would never feel the softness of those lips nor the gentle caresses of her hands on me ever again. The warmth of her body snuggled next to mine – damn! Her sweet voice telling me how much she loved me.

Gone.

All gone.

There she was again. Walking away with him. I couldn't let my mind go there; to ponder on their intimate moments together. It nearly destroyed me the first time I saw them so close and so very personal in her room; how cocky, self-assured he looked as he straddled her on her bed, half-naked. I was in shock and had tried erasing those images from my mind but they are forever branded in my memory. I had never seen America like that, undressed to almost nothing and there he was enjoying himself, in his underwear! Of course he could get away having his way with her; he was the crowned Prince! I only imagined his hands all over her, his mouth on her body and the thought of America allowing him such liberties; liberties she had never granted me! I can still feel the rage in my blood! And now as I look at them, I wrestle with myself not to dwell on intimate things about America I would never, ever know. Her nakedness, her heat, her mouth, my mouth on secret, private places.

And then there is Lucy.

Sweet Lucy.

She deserved better than me.

I loved Lucy. I did. I told myself. Convinced myself. But I could never love her the way I loved America. I could never love anyone for as long as I lived the way I loved America.

America had no such difficulty. She loved her husband, that's what she'd said. It was so easy for her to move on from me. She stood there holding that knife to my heart, plunging it further, deeper, twisting it mercilessly.

I wanted to convince her it could be like old times. "Like old times, Mer," I planned on telling her. I never got that far. Stupidly, I touched her. My fingers gently skimming down her arm. God, she felt amazing. And with a look that I never thought I would see her give me, that knife – the words, the disgust in her eyes, the fright – I was damned. Rejected!

I should've been smarter like I always had been. More calculating. I realized what I had done. I had crossed that line in the real world; a line I had crossed many times in my fantasies but with a different, more pleasurable result. But this wasn't a fantasy. It was reality.

All I did now was to stare at the face of that reality in defeat. She was with him and she would always be.

She told me we would forget it ever happened. I was grateful. I apologized for my indiscretion and took my leave when she dismissed me...like a damned servant.

I couldn't blame her after all.

I had let her slip away.

It was my fault.

It was my own, damn fault.

But it was too much of a burden to carry alone so I began to blame her because it made me feel better. I wanted to make her miserable for what she had done to me. I wanted her to feel my pain. I knew she wanted to fix things but I wasn't ready for that yet. I couldn't open myself up to her. I couldn't let her see my weakness. And now we stood on an empasse. She had obviously moved on and so I had to.

"Aspen?"

I turned to see Lucy.

"Hey, darling," I put on my best smile. "What brings you down here? I thought you were feeling a bit ill this morning."

"Just a headache. It's better now."

I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead. "Glad to hear it."

"What were you doing just standing there?"

I swallowed. She didn't want to know. "Just thinking."

"Thinking? What about?" she chuckled, sweetly.

"About the future."

"The future?"

"Yes, darling. The future. Our future."

"I like the sound of that," she smiled at me sweetly.

"Me too."

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **So we finally got to hear from Aspen. What did you think?  
**

 **Post your thoughts, a review, PM, fave or follow!**

 **Thanks for all of your reviews! Members that post will always get a personal PM from me. Guest Reviewers, I encourage you to share your thoughts too!**

 **Here are some shout-outs for you Guest Reviewers!**

 ***sparklynart: Your reviews make me smile! As far as my age, I will only say that but I am old enough to write (M) rated subject matters ;-)**

 ***Guest Reviewer: I** **love how Maxon and America are not shy about expressing their love for each other! And regarding OneShots - still thinking about it.** **I have other stories on the back-burner...(Warner) and my new Selection story coming up. I had a Guest Reviewer ask for a Maxon POV on "At Last" which I am highly considering writing!**

 **Readers, if you would like to read that...you all know what to do...PM or post here :)**

 **Don't forget to read the** ** _Author's Notes_** **section in my story "At Last" for further thoughts on this chapter and a little summary as to what I have planned for my next story.**

 **Unfortunately sneak previews are going away. I didn't hear back from many of you that wanted these to continue so I won't be posting them unless I hear from you guys.**

 **Stay tuned for my next story! It's a good one!**


End file.
